Je hais les fées
by Bouh18
Summary: Stiles à l'impression que l'univers veut qu'il passe son temps avec un loup grincheux de sa connaissance. L'univers ? non, parce que l'adolescent ne pense pas que l'univers à un ricanement de gamin. (rating T pour être sur)
1. Chapter 1

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas, cette histoire ce passe juste après la saison deux donc il y a quelques spoilers sur les deux premières saisons. Je compte poste que le lundi, mercredi et vendredi, j'ai moins de temps pour écrire que quand je travaillais sur Connaissance Commune. Voila J'espère que ça vous plaira, que les personnages ne sont pas trop OOC et qu'il n'y pas trop de faute. En tout cas bonne lecture.

* * *

Stiles attentait dans le cabinet de Deaton assit sur la table en métal, que le vétérinaire veuille bien prendre le temps de l'examiner. Parce que ce dernier avait décidé que c'était plus intéressant de laver un chiot que de s'occuper de l'adolescent. D'accord Stiles trouvait ce petit chien tellement mignon qu'il l'aurait amené avec lui, s'il n'avait pas déjà des louveteaux. Mais ce n'était pas un raison pour l'ignorer. Stiles commençait vraiment à s'impatienter ce que le vétérinaire pouvait largement percevoir.

**Si tu juges cela tellement important,** finit par dire le vétérinaire, **peut être devrait tu aller voir un médecin.**

**Dois-je vous rappeler que notre dernière connaissance à avoir eu des problèmes de peau à tué plusieurs personnes**, répondit Stiles avec son aisance habituelle.

Deaton soupira, le jeune homme n'allait vraiment pas le laisser tranquille s'il ne l'examinait pas.

**Très bien,** dit-il en enlevant les gants qu'il avait revêtit pour s'occuper du chien, **montre-moi ces plaques.**

L'adolescent releva ses manches pour montrer ses bras recouvert de grosses plaques rouges.

**A comme même,** ne put s'empêcher de dire le vétérinaire**, mais je te rassure se ne sont pas des écailles. C'est seulement sur tes bras ?**

**Non, j'ai en dans le cou. **

Deaton fut scrupuleux, il examina le cou. Les plaques d'urticaires étaient rouges. Stiles devait se gratter au sang.

**J'en ai aussi plus bas**, ajouta l'adolescent honteux.

**Bien,** **montre-moi.**

**C'est obligé ?** demanda nerveusement le fils du Sheriff.

**Ah plus bas, **dit Deaton comprenant ce que voulait dire son patient par là. **Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire.**

Deaton s'éloigna dans un silence qui gênait grandement le « malade ».

**J'ai attrapé une MST surnaturelle c'est ça** ? demanda Stiles. **Pourtant je suis toujours puceau, bien sûr faut que ça arrive à moi.**

Le vétérinaire Sourit.

**Calme-toi**, dit-il, **ce n'est que de l'urticaire, tu fais une réaction allergique. T'as changé de lessive ou de shampooing ?**

Stiles réfléchie il utilise toujours le même shampooing et le même gel douche depuis qu'il est petit. Et puis son père ne changerait jamais de lessive, il avait pris tellement de temps pour comprendre comme le lave-linge fonctionnait. Qu'il ne prendrait pas le risque de changer ne serait-ce qu'un infime détail. Donc non l'allergie ne venait pas de là.

**Ce n'est rien de grave, cependant tu fais une sévère réaction. Ça te gratte ?**

**Des fois oui, des fois non.**

**Bien Je vais te noter le nom d'une pommade contre les démangeaisons. Mais il faudrait trouver ce qui cause cette réaction.**

Stiles remercia le vétérinaire et voulu prendre le bout de papier mais Deaton recula sont bras au dernier moment.

**Et vas voir un vrai médecin.**

A sa pharmacie habituel, pour une raison qu'il ignorait et ne comprendrait surement pas, les pommades avait été placé dans le même rayon que les préservatifs et lubrifiants. Alors qu'il venait de trouver la pommade, plusieurs articles tombèrent de l'étalage. Stiles aurait juré avoir entendue quelqu'un ricaner, probablement des gamins.

L'adolescent se baissa pour ramasser les produits et bien entendue les produits en questions était les préservatifs. Il se trouvait donc avec dans une main un tube du lubrifiant et dans l'autre un paquet de préservatifs grande taille, quand il aperçue une paire de chaussure qui lui disait quelque chose, il manquait plus que ça.

Et pire quand il se releva brusquement il se rendit compte que les chaussures en question appartenait à un certain loup grincheux de sa connaissance. Ce dernier fixa une des mains de l'adolescente puis l'autre.

**Salut Derek, alors comme ça toi aussi tu fais tes petites courses**, commença à dire Stiles. **Moi qui pensait que tu trouvais tout dont t'avais besoin dans la forêt. Je suis déçu.**

Derek grogna, à quoi d'autre Stiles devait-il s'attendre venant de sa part.

**On dirait qu'on a au moins un point en commun.**

C'était lui où Stiles aurait juré que Derek avait jeté un coup-œil sur la boite de préservatif en disant ces quelques mots. Bien entendue il fallait que le bas soit aussi bien pourvue que le haut, foutu loup-garou et leurs gènes de bogosse.

**Euh non**, bafouilla Stiles**, Je ne faisais que les ramasser. Je suis juste venue acheter une pommade contre** **l'urticaire.**

**Je m'en fous**, répondit le loup, **à moins que tu veuilles que je te l'étale.**

Le cerveau de Stiles beugga immédiatement, venait-il de penser à une image où le loup lui étalait de la crème sur son urticaire et principalement sur une certaine zone du corps. Derek observait Stiles devenue tellement immobile que seul le fait que ses joues rougissaient confirmait qu'il était toujours vivant.

Il fallut plusieurs instants avant que Stiles reprenne ses esprits, Derek avait quitté le rayon. Il attendit quelques instants pour ne pas recroiser le loup, avant de payer son article et de rentrer chez lui. Après s'être enduit de la tête au pied avec la pommade, même sur ses parties dite sensible. Il réfléchit pour tenter de découvrir quelle était la substance allergène.

Les fabricants de ses gâteaux préférer expérimentaient-ils une nouvelle recette. Après lectures des ingrédients il jugea que ça ne venait pas de là. D'un autre coté il n'avait jamais lu la liste des ingrédients, qui la lisait à part les reines de beauté. Ce n'était pas non plus la literie qui était resté inchangé depuis plusieurs années. Ni ses vêtements pour la même raison au grand désarroi de Lydia. Pour son plus grand bonheur la rouquine avait commencé à trainait avec lui. Malheureusement depuis que Scott et Allison avait rompue la rouquine s'éloignait de nouveaux, sans oublier le retour de Jackson d'entre les mort. Il se demandait quelle explication Melissa avait donné pour expliquer que le co-capitaine de Lacrosse n'était plus mort.

Super la pommade devait être inefficace car ça lui démangeait de nouveaux. Peut-être une allergie à des poils d'animaux. Mais personne n'avait d'animaux dans son entourage, l'abominable chien de sa voisine s'était en fin décidé à passer de vie à trépas. Les seules animaux si l'on puit dire c'était les loups garous, aurait-il développé une allergie pour les loups. Peut-être qu'il était devenue allergique au surnaturelle.

Mais non c'était impossible, il ne connaissait personne qui était allergique eu surnaturelle. Mais faudrait déjà qu'il connaisse d'autre humain qui côtoie le surnaturelle. Ça lui ferait une bonne raison d'aller voir Lydia.

Le rester de la soirée se passa calmement, son père était de garde ce soir-là. Après avoir mangé Stiles monta dans sa chambre et fit ce qu'il faisait de mieux. C'est-à-dire des recherches sur internet. Il fut abasourdit du nombre d'allergie différente qui existait. En tout cas après recherche il pouvait conclure qu'il souffrait d'allergie cutané qui pouvait venir soit d'un aliment, d'un médicament, d'une substances végétale, d'une substances animal, de cosmétique, de bijou, ou même de tatouage. Autrement dit il avait l'embarra du choix.

Alors que la chambre était silencieuse depuis plusieurs minutes, un petit ricanement moqueur se fit entendre. Stiles à moitié endormis sur son écran l'entendit plus qu'il ne l'écouta, il n'y fit donc pas attention et alla se coucher.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain Stiles se leva d'excellente humeur, c'était le dernier jour d'école avant les grandes vacances et elles présageaient de se passer sous de bonne auspice. A deux ou trois détails près, Scott allait surement se morfondre sur sa rupture avec Alisson. Derek allait continuer à se la jouer Alpha super puissant surtout depuis qu'Erica et Boyd était revenue et que la meute d'Alpha c'était révélé semble-t-il n'être que de passage. Certes leurs présences n'avait pas été de tout repos mais c'était de l'histoire ancienne dorénavant. Mais de toute façon il n'avait pas prévue de passer du temps en compagnie de l'alpha.

Il restait comme même un dernier obstacle à passer et même deux. Premièrement qui dit dernier jour des cours dit beaucoup d'élève, y compris lui, faisant connerie sur connerie impliquant œuf, mousse à raser…

Mais dernier obstacle et pas des moindres, Harris et son habituel contrôle surprise de fin d'année, qui n'était absolument plus une surprise. Et là pas de chance, Stiles l'avait en dernière heure ce qui laissait présager le pire examen que Harris aurait proposé de l'année.

**Si vous n'y arriver pas, c'est que vous ne méritez pas de passer au niveau supérieur, ni d'être admit au lycée d'ailleurs.** Avait dit Harris en guise d'introduction.

Mais Stiles n'avait comme même pas à se plaindre, par chance il se trouvait à coté de Lydia. Pas parce qu'il pouvait copier, mais parce que pour Stiles être au côté de la jeune fille c'est la chose la plus merveilleuse, tant que Jackson n'est pas non plus dans le coin.

La classe était silencieuse, tout le monde se concentrait sur le devoir, histoire de ne comme même pas finir l'année sur une mauvaise note. En temps normal Stiles n'aurait eu aucun de mal à résoudre l'exercice, mais à ce moment précis son urticaire le démangeait outrageusement surtout sur son bras gauche. Ravie que ce ne soit pas la zone « basse » qui le démange au risque d'attirer le regard de tout le monde, il s'était laissé se gratter gaiment. Ce qui malheureusement ne tarda pas déranger Harris dans sa lecture.

**Monsieur Stilinsky, je ne pense pas que les réponses figurent sous votre peau. Ou alors vous êtes plus stupide que je le pensais même pour cacher vos antisèches.**

Cette remarque en fit rire certain, alors pour montrer que ça ne l'atteignait pas, Stiles ce contracta sur son teste et gomma quelques réponses fausse qu'il avait coché. Parce que oui Harris n'avait fait qu'un simple QCM. Soudainement la gomme lui échappa des mains et allait d'elle-même frapper le professeur à l'épaule. Celui-ci leva la tête pour découvrir qui avait osé le déranger. Stiles se dépêcha de faire semblant d'être occupé, cependant Harris approcha de sa table.

**Monsieur Stilinsky, voulez-vous retourner en maternelle ?**

Un à un tous les autre élèves commencèrent à regarder la scène qui se déroulait au milieu d'eux. Harris les bras croisés attendaient vraiment que Stiles réponde à la question.

**Non, monsieur**, finit par dire l'adolescent.

**Alors la prochaine fois que vous lancez une gomme sur quelqu'un faite attention que votre non ne soit pas gravé dessus.**

Sur ce il posa la gomme sur la table, Stiles put vérifier que son nom était bien graver dessus. Il aurait dû éviter de le faire mais les cours de philo sont tellement ennuyants

**Veuillez regarder vos feuilles,** s'exclama le professeur, **quant à vous monsieur Stilinsky perdez-vous dans le néant de votre cerveau sans faire de bruits, s'il vous plait.**

Alors que le professeur s'éloignait en lui tournant le dos. Ce furent au tour de la trousse de l'adolescent de se faire mystérieusement lancer sur le professeur. Stiles ne l'avait même pas effleuré et il avait clairement entendu un ricanement. Quand l'objet frappa son dos, Harris s'immobilisa immédiatement et ne se tourna même pas.

**Monsieur Stilinsky veuillez m'attendre chez le directeur.**

Stiles tenta de s'exprimer, de dire que ce n'était pas sa faute, mais le prof ne l'entendait pas.

**Nous avons à parler de votre comportement, lui, vous et moi. **

L'adolescent baissa les bras, il ramassa ses affaires et sortie de classe, devinant où il allait passer la fin de l'après-midi. Et il avait raison, il se trouvait bien dans la bibliothèque à faire une bonne demi-douzaine d'exercice de math. Oui de math le professeur de science ne s'était même pas foulé pour lui donner du travail dans son domaine. Il se trouvait donc à travailler seul alors que les autres élèves fêtaient la fin des cours de façons joyeuse. Heureusement que tout ça lui avait changé les idées, l'urticaire ne lui donnait plus envie de bruler son bras au lance-flamme. Par contre il va devoir vraiment se décider à aller voir un médecin parce que ça devenait rouge, mais vraiment rouge.

**Je vais finir par croire que vous avez vraiment caché des antisèches sous votre peau, si vous continuer de fixer votre bras comme ça.**

Le prof ferma son livre et se dirige vers les rayons pour en choisir un nouveau.

**Peut-être que ça vous décidera à avoir une hygiène correcte, monsieur Stilinsky,** dit-il en passa près du jeune homme.

Stiles ne répliqua pas, ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes, mais il ne tenait pas à aggraver son cas. Alors qu'il se concentrait sur son exercice il fut déconcentré par un gémissement. Ça semblait venir de là par où était allé Harris.

**Monsieur Harris**, dit-il en s'approchant de l'allé où se trouvait le professeur.

Stiles l'aperçue en train de se relever avec un livre dans les mains. Non pensa Stiles il ne s'était comme pas prit un livre sur la tête. L'adolescent en aurait ri si il n'avait pas eu peur des répercutions.

**Veuillez retourner à votre place, monsieur Stilinsky.**

Mais un deuxième livre lui tomba dessus, puis un autre et encore un autre, tout le rayonnage lui tomba dessus. Stiles tenta d'aller à sa rescousse mais d'autres livres tombaient devant lui. Il entendait toujours se ricanement. Tous les livres se mirent à tomber de leurs étagères et tout ça dans toute la bibliothèque. Puis par une force invisible les livres furent lancer contre lui, aucun ne le toucha, mais il était obligé de reculer.

Un sifflement retenti au-dessus du brouhaha, Stiles se tourna et aperçue la jeune fille, elle devait avoir à peine vingt ans les cheveux mauves et elle portait aussi un ensemble avec des couleurs variés qui lui piquait les yeux. Puis l'adolescent aperçue quelque chose de plus important, elle avait deux bombes lacrymogène dans ses mains.

**Hey, la fée clochette**, dit-elle en enlevant les goupilles**, fumer tue.**

Elle les lança dans la direction de Stiles, les bombes lâchèrent une fumée blanche. Stiles retint sa respiration au cas où. Il ne sut pas si c'était parce qu'il avait retenu sa respiration trop longtemps mais il aperçue des boules lumineuses danser tout autour de lui. La jeune femme le regardait.

**Merdre, un élu,** dit-elle avant de s'en aller sans un mot et d'un pas rapides.

Stiles cessa sa contemplation des sphères, prit son sac et lança un dernier regard vers Harris qui tentait de se débarrasser des bouquins. Stiles se dit que quelqu'un allait bien l'aider, il partit alors tenter de rattraper la fille aux cheveux violets. Tout en évitant le bazar qui se trouvait dans le couloir, les autres élèves n'y étaient pas allés de main morte.

**Et attend,** lui hurla de Stiles.

**Pardonne-moi, mais je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut pour m'occuper de ton infection.**

**De quoi tu parles.**

Stiles lui attrapa le bras, merci coach pour lui avoir pris à courir. La jeune fille le fixa puis soupira.

**Tu es parasité par des fées et vue ce qu'elles ont fait à ton prof, tu vas en chier.**

C'est alors que Jackson accompagné d'autres crétins débarqua dans le couloir, détournant l'attention de Stiles. La jeune fille en profita pour lui fausser compagnie. Stiles ne la poursuivit pas, il assimilait ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle avait bien dit fée, ces petites choses avec des ailes tout mignonnes.

**Putain,** se dit Stiles pour lui-même, **je hais les fées.**


	3. Chapter 3

Voila dernier chapitre pour cette première semaine de diffusion de Je Hais Les Fées, j'espère que l'histoire vous plais et que bien entendue il n'y a pas trop de fautes.

Bonne lecture et bon week-end à tous.

* * *

Stiles était rentré chez lui, il n'était même pas retourné voir Harris. Ce dernier n'allait surement pas apprécier, mais c'était les grandes vacances et pendant deux mois ils n'allaient pas se croiser. Il était rentré chez lui et c'était tout de suite jeté sur son ordinateur pour taper le mot « fée ». Mais ce ne fut pas concluant, il trouva beaucoup de chose mais ça parlait des Winx, de Disney, rien d'important en soit. Il avait rajouté le mot « élu » mais ça ne l'aida pas mieux.

Tout ce qu'il avait trouvé c'était que des fois les fées choisissaient quelqu'un et qu'elles le protégeaient après les raisons de ce choix étaient variés. De doute façon d'après cette fille aux cheveux mauves ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Elle avait comme même utilisé le terme « parasité ». Il devait retrouver cette fille mais comment, quoique avec ses cheveux elle ne devait pas passer inaperçue.

Il pouvait aussi très bien aller voir Derek, l'alpha devait surement connaitre les fées, c'était un loup-garou de naissance tout de même. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'aller le voir surtout après l'humiliation de la veille. Et puis il avait son ordinateur avec lui rien ne lui était impossible. Requinqué, il s'apprêta à se lancer dans un second round de recherche. Mais un geste malencontreux de sa part renversa une canette de soda sur le clavier.

Alors qu'il tenait de réduire les dégâts, il se souvint d'un truc. Il n'avait pas ouvert de canette de soda. D'ailleurs il ne buvait plus devant l'ordinateur depuis qui avait perdu une super partie à cause d'un verre de jus de pomme. Alors comment tout ça était-ce possible. Comme pour lui répondre il distinguait nettement le ricanement qui était donc caractéristique des fées qui le parasitaient.

**Mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez**, hurla-t-il dans le vide, **vous n'avez pas d'autre chose à faire.**

Seul un ricanement lui répondit, super se dit-il, elles ne savent que rire, vraiment il hait les fées. Tant pis pour son orgueil il ira parler à Derek et maintenant même, il devait se séparer de ces « choses » le plus rapidement possible.

Stiles arriva au loft de Derek, Isaac lui en avait parlé une fois. En fait il en avait plutôt parlé à Scott mais Stiles avait écouté. L'alpha venait d'acquérir ce logement et Stiles était content que le loup est enfin un endroit pas délabré. Quoi que vue le bâtiment, même si il y avait un progrès ce n'était pas encore un logement cinq étoiles.

Il ne portait peut être pas le loup dans son cœur mais son père l'avait bien éduqué. Il frappa donc à la porte même si ce n'était pas nécessaire Derek l'avait surement déjà senti arriver. Le problème c'est que personne ne vint ouvrir la porte. Stiles se résout à entrer de lui-même dans le logement. La porte donna sur une immense pièce avec au fond une baie vitrée qui surplombais toute la ville.

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

Derek descendu l'escalier en colimaçon qui se trouvait dans un coin, il était tremper avec seulement un jogging sur les jambes et une serviette posé nonchalamment sur les épaules. Super se dit Stiles il a fallu qu'il dérange le loup grincheux pendant sa douche.

**C'est très jolie chez toi**, répondit l'humain pour noyer le poisson, **j'adore ta déco ta vraiment bon gout.**

Bien entendue tout n'était qu'ironie, le loft était complètement vide à part deux tables dont une basse, un canapé, un fauteuil et deux ou trois chaises.

**Stiles, que viens-tu faire ici ?** redemanda Derek qui ne semblaient pas d'excellente humeur.

Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux alors que Derek était en face de lui à le fixer les bras croisés et les sourcilles relevé.

**Qu'est-ce que tu sais des fées ? **finit par demander l'adolescent

Stiles évitait soigneusement de regarder le torse de l'alpha d'où coulaient des gouttes d'eau qui se laissaient facilement suivre du regard.

**Ça n'existe pas,** répondit sèchement le loup.

**Dit ça à Harris qui s'est retrouvé sous une tonne de livre comme par magie,** dit Stiles,** où à la fille aux cheveux mauves qui a voulu me gazer.**

Le loup leva les yeux au ciel, qu'est-ce que cet abruti avait encore inventé.

**Une fille aux cheveux mauves ? **demanda le plus vieux.

**Oui, elle m'a lancé des grenades fumigènes.**

**tu parlais trop ?**

Stiles leva les bras en l'air c'était tout Derek ça.

**Vas-y fait ça Derek, n'écoute pas quand on te prévient qu'il y a peut-être un nouveau méchant en ville. Et au lieu de ça moque-toi du pauvre et pathétique humain.**

L'alpha grogne, pour changer, et se dirigea vers la porte pour signifier à Stiles qu'il n'était pas le bien venue. A contre cœur Stiles s'élança vers la sortie. Il n'avait eu aucune information utile pour son problème. Et pire le loup ne le croyait pas avec tout ce qu'il avait vécue ensemble. Derek aurait pu avoir un minimum confiance en lui, non ?

**Ne viens pas te plaindre, si tu te fais attaquer**, dit le plus jeune avant de partir.

Le loup grogna à nouveau et referma violemment la porte derrière le fils du sheriff. Il soupira qu'est-ce que l'adolescent pouvait se montrer fatiguant. Il ne pouvait pas embêter son meilleur ami avec cette pseudo-histoire de fée. Tout ce que voulais le loup c'était profiter de la soirée pendant qu'Isaac n'est pas là, parce qu'avec les vacances il allait l'avoir sur le dos vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

Dans sa chère jeep, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, Stiles pestait contre le loup. Il ne le supportait plus. Quand il a besoin d'aide il savait à qui demander. Mais quand c'est pour rendre l'appareil, il n'y a plus personne. Et puis s'était quoi cette manie de se trimbaler torse nu. Oui, on sait qu'il était gaulé comme un dieu grec, pas besoin de nous mettre son corps devant le nez à tout bout de champ.

Bien entendue comme sa soirée n'avait pas été assez catastrophique. Sa voiture eu quelque soubresaut avant de caler, il eut juste le temps de la garer vite fait sur le côté. Une épaisse fumée blanche sortie de capo. Il manquait plus que ça, mais ce n'était pas naturel comme il pouvait le constater en entendant le ricanement de ses « chères » fée. Elles commençaient à lui taper sur le système.

**Vous n'en avez pas marre à fin**, hurla-t-il en sortant de la voiture pour soulever le capo,** je vous hais.**

Une fois qu'il put inspecter son moteur, il fut rassuré ce que c'était juste un coup de chaud. Certes en pleine nuits, mais qu'un simple coup de chaud. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que le moteur refroidisse. Mais que pouvait-il faire en attendant, téléphoner à Scott mais bien sur son portable n'avait plus de batterie, foutu fées.

Il regarda autour de lui, il y avait une autre voiture de garer devant le cimetière. Il se rendit compte qu'il se tenait devant le portail du cimetière, en fin de compte ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. Depuis le temps qu'il se disait qu'il faillait qu'il rendre visite à sa mère. Là il avait du temps et l'occasion.


	4. Chapter 4

Au bout de quelques minutes Stiles se retrouva devant la tombe de sa mère. Après quelques instants où il ne savait pas quoi dire sa nature revint au galop et il se mit à parler sans s'arrêter.

**Salut maman, ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas venue. Mais tu ne vas pas me croire Scott est devenue un loup-garou et on a dut faire face à un Alpha psychopathe. Puis ensuite Jackson est devenu un lézard géant et a tué plusieurs personnes mais il était contrôlé par quelqu'un. Je sais ce que tu te dis que c'est dangereux mais si tu veux tout savoir la bonne chose c'est que maintenant Lydia me parle.**

Il était sure que sa mère était super ravie de l'apprendre, avant elle l'écoutait parler pendant des heures de la rouquine.

**Pour le moment elle me voie que comme un ami,** commença-t-il à dire. **Foutue urticaire c'est bien le moment.**

Stiles se mit à se gratter férocement, d'un seul coup les plaques c'étaient mis à la démanger atrocement.

**Si ça se trouve c'est un coup des fées. Ah oui je t'ai pas dit à ce qu'il parait je suis parasité par des fées. Et elles n'ont pas l'aire gentille.**

Alors qu'il continuait à se gratter tout en insultant les fées, son sujet dérapa sur une autre chose qu'il détestait, Derek Hale.

**Abruti de Derek qui ne me croit pas, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui. Heureusement que tu ne le connais pas maman. Il est arrogant, colérique, autoritaire tout ce que tu déteste. D'accords il est sexy, ne faites pas cette tête maman, il faut comme même reconnaitre que physiquement il rendrait gay un hétéro. Mais il est stupide, idiot, incapable de faire confiance même après qu'on lui sauve la vie. Mais je vais arrêter de te parler de lui, sinon tu te va te faire des idées.**

Stiles se tue et resta immobile, alors que tout doucement des larmes commencèrent à couler de ces yeux.

**Tu me manque maman, j'aurais aimé que tu sois là.**

Il s'essuya les larmes et décida de rejoindre sa voiture. Tout en marchant il laissa libre cours à ses pensées. Se demandant pourquoi ces fées l'avaient élu. Perdu dans ses pensées il ne fit pas attention à la présence qui le suivait.

Alors qu'il passa près d'une pierre tombale plus grosse que les autres, il se fit agripper par une main et attiré derrière la stèle. Stiles vit que c'était la fille aux cheveux mauves, elle mit à doigt devant sa bouche pour lui faire signe de ce taire.

Elle se pencha et Stiles fit de même de l'autre côté de la stèle. Il aperçue une femme en robe blanche marchant entre les tombes. Elle semblait rechercher quelque chose du regard. Mais ce qu'il y avait de plus surprenant c'était la paire d'ailes semblable à celle d'un aigle qu'elle avait dans le dos.

**Les charges mauves ne feront pas l'affaire,** dit la jeune fille.

L'adolescent aperçu qu'elle avait une arme à feu dans les mains. Elle retira le chargeur où on pouvait apercevoir des balles avec des pointes de couleur mauve. Puis elle fouilla dans son sac qu'elle avait en bandoulière.

**Merde,** dit-elle, **j'ai laissé les charges bleues dans la voiture.**

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'ange puis à Stiles.

**T'as un proche qui est enterré ici ? **demanda-t-elle.

Il acquiesça.

**Merde,** répéta-t-elle**, je te promets je fais vite.**

Elle le prit par le bras et le tira avec une force surhumaine et quand elle le lâcha il se retrouva entrainé dans l'allée juste derrière l'ange. Celle-ci se retourna et le fixa quelque instant pendant que la jeune fille s'élança vers la sortie. L'ange déplia ses ailes et s'éleva de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol avant de s'élancer vers le garçon.

Stiles ne savait pas s'il devait faire confiance à la fille aux cheveux mauves. Il avait compris qu'elle avait besoin d'une diversion. Et puis merde il lui fit confiance, il n'était pas Derek. Il se mit à courir l'ange à sa suite. Il courut entre les tombes d'un coup il perçut un changement dans la présence qui le poursuivait.

Il se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil, l'ange n'était plus là. A la place une hideuse gargouille en pierre s'approcha de lui. Sous le choc, Stiles se prit les pieds dans quelque chose et s'étala sur le sol. Se retrouvant sur les fesses, il tenta de reculer mais son dos fini par rencontrer une pierre tombal. La gargouille se positionna au-dessus de lui. Avec ces mains l'adolescent tentait désespérément d'empêcher la gueule de la bête d'approché.

Il avait évité de se faire tuer par son meilleur ami, par un loup garou et même par un lézard. Il avait failli se noyer. Il s'était fait tabasser par un grand père. Et tout ça pour se retrouver là à être dévoré par une statue. Puis sorti de nulle part il eut une détonation, puis une seconde.

La demoiselle aux cheveux mauve se tenait derrière eux l'arme au point et elle tirait encore et encore. A chaque fois que les balles à pointe bleu touchaient la créature. Il eut quelques petites étincelles bleus qui éclataient. La gargouille tourna la tête vers la jeune fille qui avait cessé de tirer. Elle la regarda puis elle devint soudainement lumineuse avant de disparait dans un éclat de lumière.

La jeune fille rangea son arme puis s'étant approché de Stiles, elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

**Moi, c'est Chloé. **

**Stiles,** répondit-il en s'époussetant un peu.

**Donc t'es une chasseuse de fée.**

Ils se tenaient sur la capo de la voiture de la jeune fille, qui se trouvait être l'autre voiture que Stiles avait vu en arrivant. La jeune fille lui avait expliqué qu'il avait eu à faire à une gargouille. Une race de fée qui se nourrissait des souvenirs des êtres chers.

Comme lui avait expliqué sommairement Chloé, les fées suivent un cycle de deux étapes, pendant la premières dite normal elles ne foutent absolument rien de la journée. Mais pendant la seconde dite la moisson, elles viennent dans le monde des humains pour se nourrir aux dépends d'eux. Chaque espèce à une nourriture précise, les gargouilles ce sont les souvenirs par exemple. Elle avait ajouté que d'après ces recherche, on était en pleine périodes des moissons pour certaines espèces et que cette fois-ci certaines chassaient sur le secteur de Beacon Hills et de ces alentours. En tout cas, Derek ne pourrait plus nier que les fées existaient maintenant, c'était dit Stiles.

**C'est exact, **répondit-elle**, d'ailleurs je m'excuse pour cet après-midi, je t'avais pris pour une fée.**

**Je ne ressemble pas à une fée pourtant**, ajouta Stiles

**Les fées possèdent une capacité de dissimilation qui leur permettre de paraitre humain, comme la gargouille. Il y a juste quelques petits détails qui ne peuvent pas être camouflé, d'où les ailes.**

**Et les sphères qui m'entouraient c'était quoi ?**

**Des lilliputiens, c'est une catégorie de fée dont on sait peu de chose. Leur point commun c'est qu'elles sont très petites, qu'elles ressemblent à des sphères de lumière quand elles ne sont pas invisibles. Et elle s'attache à un humain pour toute la vie, il n'y a aucun moyen de s'en débarrasser.**

Stiles se leva brusquement si bien qu'il tomba du capo, mais il se releva rapidement.

**Tu veux dire qu'elles seront toujours là.**

**T'inquiète les élues ne vivent jamais très longtemps.**

Stiles la regarda apeuré.

**Les korriganes s'amuse au dépend des élues, Les Gremlings les font souffrir jusqu'à la mort et les Feufollets les guides jusqu'à leurs pertes. Toutes les autres espèces de lilliputiens c'est plus ou moins du même acabit. Et encore on ne connait même pas leurs régimes alimentaires.**

Le fils du sheriff sentait qu'il allait avoir une crise de panique.

**Tu vas devoir t'y faire**, lui dit-elle sans se rendre compte de son état, **bon ce n'est pas tout j'ai encore du travail.**

Elle rentra dans sa voiture, mit sa ceinture puis le contact.

**J'ai été ravie de faire ta connaissances.**

Et la jeune fille s'en alla, Stiles était immobile la bouche ouverte, incapable d'exprimer un mot. Et quand il réussit enfin à articuler un mot, la voiture était déjà loin. Il était dans la merde.


	5. Chapter 5

**Et elle est partie comme ça.**

Scott était dans l'arrière-boutique de la clinique, le jeune loup était en train de s'occuper d'un petit chat tout en discutant avec son meilleur ami, qui venait de lui raconter tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis la retenue de Harris.

**Si je te le dit,** répondit Stiles nerveux.

Le loup ressentait la nervosité de Stiles et il tenta de le calmer.

**On trouvera comment t'en débarrasser, t'inquiète pas.**

Stiles faisait les cents pas dans la pièce. Scott termina de s'occuper de son patient avant de l'amener à sa maitresse dans l'autre pièce. Laissant Stiles seul avec ses problèmes. Ce fut le moment où Deaton se décida à entrer avec un épais livre dans les mains.

**C'est tous ce que j'ai sur les fées.**

Il posa le livre sur la table d'opération, alors que Scott les rejoignait. Stiles regarda le livre et l'ouvrit. Les informations données était plus précise que ceux transmit par Chloé, mais elles n'apportaient pas grand-chose.

**J'ai référencé six types de lilliputiens et encore il y en a surement plus,** dit le vétérinaire.

**Et il y a un moyen de s'en débarrasser ? **demanda Scott.

**La plus part des fées sont sensibles à des herbes, mais ça dépend de l'espèce, **répondit Deaton, **SI on trouve l'espèce qui te parasite, je pourrais concevoir un répulsif.**

**Et comment on identifie l'espèce ? **demanda Stiles en haussant la voix.** A moins que vous soyez aussi un spécialiste sur les fées.**

**J'ai juste des bases, Stiles. Il faudrait retrouver cette Chloé.**

Stiles soupira et lui qui n'avait pas pensé à relever la plaque d'immatriculation de sa voiture.

**Chaque espèces de lilliputiens a un comportement qui lui est propre, non ?** dit Stiles, **on identifie le comportement on identifie l'espèce.**

**Et qu'est-ce qu'elles ont fait ? **demanda Scott.

Stiles se remit à faire les cents pas, tentant de se souvenir de tout ce qui lui était arrivé et qu'il pouvait imputer aux fées.

**Elles se sont attaquées à Harris.**

**Gremlings,** dit Deaton en pointant le nom sur le livre, **font en sorte que l'élue soit détestée par ses proches.**

**Harris me détestait déjà,** répondit Stiles tout en continuant à marcher, **elles ont détruit mon ordinateur.**

**Korrigans, ç'est leur genre de « blague ».**

**Elles ont fait en sorte que je sois dans le cimetière.**

**Là on dirait des feufollets.**

Et bien ça ne les aida pas. Il était dans la merde quand il pensait que il y a encore deux jours tout ce qui le tracassait c'était cette saloperie d'allergie.

**Elles causent peut être mon urticaire,** ajouta Stiles qui n'avait plus de piste.

**Tu ne sais toujours pas ce qui te la cause ?** demanda Deaton.

Stiles fit non de la tête, il n'avait pas vraiment cherché en plus.

**C'est tout ?** demanda Scott. **A part ça tu te sens bien.**

**Je ne sais pas depuis hier, c'est comme si un poids que j'avais sur les épaules avait disparue.**

A cette remarque Deaton le regarda fixement. Une idée venait de germer de son esprit et il ne l'aimait pas du tout. Mentalement il espérait qu'il s'était trompé.

**Stiles, tu peux me raconter un souvenir avec ta mère ? **demanda-t-il.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour raconter quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit. Il ne se souvenait même plus du prénom de sa mère. Il savait qu'il en avait eu une, mais il ne souvenait de rien à propos d'elle. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir oublié. Il haïssait vraiment les fées.

Scott et Deaton le fixait ne sachant pas se comporter avec lui. Ne pouvant supporter leur regard, il s'en alla en courant de la clinique. Il se dépêcha d'entrer dans sa jeep et démarra à toute vitesse. Il insultait les lilliputiens qui le parasitaient, leur demandant comment ils avaient osé faire ça. Faire en sorte qu'il ne se souvienne pas de sa mère, et qu'allait-il pouvoir bien dire à son père.

Il était sortie de la ville, il voulait se trouver un coin tranquille où pleurer, et où il pourrait aussi exprimer sa rage. Tellement aveuglé par la colère, il ne fit pas attention qu'il allait couper la route à une camaro noir. Le fils freina de justesse pour ne pas rentrer dans l'autre voiture, la camaro s'arrêta et Derek en sorti furax.

**Non, mais ça ne te suffis pas de risquer de te faire tuer tous les cinq minutes par ton meilleurs ami,** lui hurla le loup**, il faut en plus que tu ne fasses pas attention en conduisant.**

Stiles ne voulait pas se lancer dans une dispute avec lui.

**Laisse tomber**, hurla-t-il à son tour, **je ne suis pas d'humeurs.**

Derek voyait bien que Stiles n'était pas soit même, il lui semblait bouleversé.

**Stiles ça va ?**

**Non, mais en quoi ça te regarde.**

Stiles sortie de sa jeep, il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il sentait qu'il allait avoir une crise de panique. Il tenta de se calmer. Derek quant à lui osa s'approcher lentement de l'humain.

**Je m'excuse pour hier soir,** lui dit-il.

**Derek qui s'excuse, on aura tout vue.**

Le loup bien entendu grogna à la remarque sarcastique du plus jeune.

**Peter m'a dit que les fées existaient réellement et que sont de vraies pestes.**

**A qui tu le dit**, lança Stiles toujours sarcastique,** à cause d'elle je n'ai plus aucun souvenir de ma mère.**

Dire ses quelques mots, brisa quelque chose en Stiles et il se mit à pleurer. L'alpha hésitait à s'approcher encore un peu plus. Il voyait bien que l'adolescent allait mal.

**Quand j'avais ton âge, il y avait une fille, Paige, elle était au lycée avec moi. Et on est tombé amoureux.**

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rire.

**Et en quoi tes histoires d'amours m'intéresse-t-elle ?** demanda le plus jeune.

**Elle est morte et par ma faute.**

L'adolescent releva la tête, il regarda le loup, l'aire de dire qu'il était désolé.

**Ce que je veux de dire c'est que j'ai demandé à ma mère de m'enlever tous mes souvenirs d'elle.**

Stiles avait tout un coup de multiples questions dans la tête, comme sa mère aurait pu lui faire oublier Paige par exemple. Mais il ne le lui demanda pas, le loup n'avait jamais parlé de lui avant.

**Mais elle m'a dit que ça ne changera rien.**

Derek s'approcha un peu plus de Stiles qui était accolé à sa jeep.

**Elle m'a dit que même si je l'oubliais là**, Derek posa deux doigts sur la tempe de Stiles, **je m'en souviendrai toujours là,** il plaça ses doigt cette fois ci sur le cœur de l'adolescent.

Ils restèrent là quelque instant en silence, légèrement mal à l'aise par la situation. Puis Derek se décida à retourner à sa voiture.

**Si tu as besoin d'aide pour ton histoire de fées, tu sais où me trouver.**

Puis il s'arrêta et se retourna vers Stiles.

**Voit les choses du bon côté, ça va te permettre de redécouvrir combien elle était une mère merveilleuse.**

Puis il partit dans sa camaro toute rutilante, lança Stiles seul avec ses pensées. Mais la seule pensée qui traversait son esprit, c'est que Derek venait de le consoler.


	6. Chapter 6

Je vous présente le dernier chapitre de cette semaine, j'espère qu'il vous plaira on avance tout doucement vers le Sterek. J'en profite pour remercier tout ceux qui me lise, suivent, commente... ça fait super plaisir.

Bonne lecture et Bon Week-end.

* * *

La première semaine de vacances s'était plus ou moins bien passée, les fées n'avaient pas trop causé de dégât. Quoique son père commençait à se poser des questions, c'était normal vue le nombre d'ampoule qu'il fallait changer. Quant à l'urticaire, Stiles commençait à s'y habituer.

Ça avait été calme pendant cette semaine, entre jeux-vidéo avec Scott et espionnage des affaires de son père. Et entre ça il recherchait Chloé et étudiait le comportement de ces saletés qui le parasitaient. Mais que ce soit pour l'un ou pour l'autre, il n'y avait pas de progrès.

Passé du temps avec Scott était plutôt cool, quoique de temps en temps le loup l'énervait un peu, a essayé tout et n'importe quoi pour ne pas penser à Allison. Heureusement celle-ci était parti en France passer quelques jours chez de la famille éloignée. Et comme il s'agit de l'hexagone, Lydia c'était glissé dans ses bagages. Ça facilitait les choses pour Scott mais pas pour Stiles. Lui qui avait espéré profiter des grandes vacances pour séduire la rouquine.

Par contre espionner son père était moins cool, il s'était retrouvé de corvée de course pour punition. Mais si son père croyait qu'il n'allait pas se venger, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Il avait déjà prévue une liste de plats basses-calories pour au moins cinq jours, et il avait encore d'autres idées.

Une fois les courses terminées, il se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur menant au parking. Alors qu'il attendait devant les portes, Derek se plaça à ses côtés, lui aussi attendait l'ascenseur. Ils restèrent là sans un mot, ils étaient tous les deux mal à l'aise par rapport à leur dernière rencontre. Puis le fils du sheriff se décida à parler.

**Je te remercie pour la dernière fois**, dit Stiles sans regarder le loup.

**Du nouveau avec tes fées ?**

**Non,** répondit le plus jeune, **je vais finir par croire qu'elles ont été envoyées par les fabricants d'ampoules.**

Il eut de nouveaux un silence entre eux deux, mais les portes ne tardèrent pas s'ouvrir, les faisant sortir de leur inactivité. Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur toujours sans un mot. Alors que les portes allait se refermer quelqu'un hurla de les bloquer. Mais Stiles n'eut pas le temps d'agir et Derek ne semblait pas d'humeur serviable, heureusement une main se plaça entre les deux battants de la porte empêchant sa fermeture. Elle se rouvrit laissant entrer un jeune homme blond avec une barbe de trois jours.

Celui-ci appuya sur le bouton de son étage et se plaça sur le côté gauche de l'ascenseur alors que Derek était à droite et que Stiles était entre les deux. En observant leurs reflets, le fils du sheriff se rendit compte, qu'ils étaient assez semblable. Ils étaient tous les deux habillés en noir avec une veste en cuir, ils devaient aussi avoir le même âge. Sauf que le blond semblait plus jovial que Derek.

Mais à peine que Stiles ait fini la comparaison, l'ascenseur tressauta avant de s'arrêter complètement. Bien entendue l'incident fut accompagné d'un ricanement.

**Vous vous croyez drôle à la fin,** hurla Stiles oubliant qu'il n'était pas seul.

Il semblait que seul Stiles ait entendue les ricanements. Le blond le fixa l'air de se demander ce qui lui était arrivé.

**Je parle à l'univers**, répondit l'adolescent du tac au tac pour parer à la situation, **il ne m'aime pas beaucoup.**

L'inconnu ricana à sa remarque, alors que Derek grogna comme à son habitude. Stiles sourit au premier mais pas au second. Il alla s'assoir contre le côté gauche après avoir appuyé sur le bouton d'alarme. Il s'imaginait très bien qu'il en avait pour des heures. Derek était appuyé à la paroi en face de lui et le fixait. L'autre homme vient s'assoir à côté du fils du sheriff.

**Au faites, moi c'est Elias.**

Dit-il en lui tendant la main.

**Stiles**, répondit l'adolescent en serrant la main d'Elias, **lui s'est Derek**, ajouta-t-il en fessant un geste vers le loup.

**Vous vous connaissez ?** demanda Elias.

**Malheureusement,** répondit le loup.

**T'en fait pas il est comme ça avec tout le monde,** dit Stiles.

Derek grogna ce qui fit rire Elias.

**Je vois ça**, dit le blond. **Excuse-moi mais Stiles c'est bizarre comme prénom**.

**Mon vrai prénom est pire.**

**Ah comme le mien. **

Il ne suffit pas plus pour attiser la curiosité du fils du sheriff.

**Et c'est quoi ton vrai prénom ?** demanda-t-il.

**Je te le dit si tu me dis le tiens.**

**Ça marche.**

Stiles chuchota à l'oreille du blonde son véritable prénom, il ne voulait pas que Derek le sache. Puis Elias fit de même. Stiles trouvait l'instant agréable, le blond devait avoir un don inné pour mettre à l'aise. Tout le contraire de Derek. D'ailleurs celui-ci levait les yeux au ciel et grognait en fixant les deux autres dans leur petit manège. Quelque chose chez ce type, cet Elias ne lui revenait pas. Il trouvait son odeur exécrable. Surtout il n'appréciait pas le voir flirter avec Stiles, parce que c'était bien ce que faisait le blond, il flirtait et il ne s'en cachait pas. Stiles était bien stupides de ne pas le remarquer. A moins que il ait comprit le manège du jeune homme et que ça l'amuse. De toutes façons en quoi ça le regardait et puis ça ne l'intéressait même pas.

Alors qu'Elias et Stiles était en intense conversation sous le regard courroucé du loup, l'ascenseur se remit en marche, pour le plus grand soulagement du loup.

**J'en me serais douté,** dit Stiles si faiblement que seul Derek l'entendit.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta en premiers à l'étage de Stiles. Il dit au revoir à Elias et sortie, Rapidement suivit par Derek. Le loup et l'adolescent marchèrent dans le parking.

**Ne le laisse plus t'approcher**, s'exclama l'alpha.

**Qui ça ? Elias ?** demanda Stiles, **tu dis ça parce qu'il a préféré flirter avec moi plutôt qu'avec monsieur le loup grincheux.**

**Je ne rigole pas, fais ce que je te dis, **ordonna le loup.

Derek s'élança laissant Stiles en arrière, celui-ci lui hurla.

**Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu es jaloux.**

Derek ne répondit pas. Lui jaloux quelle idée, pourquoi il serait jaloux de cet abruti peroxydé. Il se coltinait déjà Stiles bien avant qu'il n'arrive. Non il n'était pas jaloux, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était protéger Stiles même si plus d'une fois il a voulu le tuer.


	7. Chapter 7

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end et pour bien commencer la semaine voici le chapitre de ce lundi.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Les jours de ces mois de juillet se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Stiles passait son temps entre son père, Scott et Derek. Oui, il passait du temps avec le loup mais pas volontairement. Ils n'arrêtaient pas se croiser à chaque coin de rue. Et tout ça c'était la faute de ces saloperies de fées. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que Derek allait le tuer, parce ce qu'elles ne pouvaient pas faire en sorte que l'alpha le déteste puisque c'était déjà le cas.

Ce n'était pas fautes d'essayer de sympathiser. Stiles savait que derrière son aire de Bad-boy au corps de rêve se cachait quelqu'un de brisé. Et l'adolescent avait toujours aimé recoller des trucs. Mais l'histoire de l'ascenseur leur relation était revenue au point de départ. C'est-à-dire grognement et plaquage sur les murs de la part du loup. C'était déjà mieux que rien.

C'était en réfléchissant à sa relation avec le loup que l'adolescent se promenait dans les rue de Beacon Hill. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. A part bien sûr servir de jouet pour les fées. D'ailleurs une nouvelle partie venait de commencer, vue que le fils du sheriff aperçue Derek en train de faire du lèche vitrine. Oui, c'était bizarre, mais depuis que les fées étaient là, Stiles avait plus d'une fois aperçue le loup dans des situations des plus banal, où Stiles ne s'attendais pas à le voir. Cependant l'adolescent trouvait ça fortement attendrissant.

Vu qu'ils étaient là autant en profiter se dit l'adolescent, il décida d'espionner le loup. Tout en sachant que ce dernier remarquerait sa présence bien assez tôt.

**Stiles, je peux savoir pourquoi tu me suis ?** demanda Derek.

**Si je te dis que c'est la faute des fées**, répondit l'humain, **tu me crois.**

**Non**, lâcha le loup.

Au moins la réponse avait le mérite d'être claire et net, l'alpha fixa son vis-à-vis en relevant les sourcils.

**Je pense que je vais te laisser t'occuper de tes petites emplettes**, dit Stiles. **Si j'étais toi je prendrais le rouge,** termina l'adolescent.

Derek tourna la tête, c'était vrai qu'il se tenait devant une vitrine où été exposé des sweats. L'adolescent ne chercha pas à savoir pourquoi le loup observait cette vitrine. En réalité ce dernier ne le savait pas non plus. Il était passé sans faire trop attention, voir furtivement les sweat l'avait fait penser à l'adolescent et sans s'en rendre compte il s'y était arrêté pour observer les vêtements en se demandant s'ils iraient au jeune homme.

**Quoi que je te préfère avec ta veste en cuir,** ajouta Stiles.

Le fils du sheriff s'amusait de cet instant. A dire vrai, il fallait reconnaitre qu'il aimait passer des temps inopinés avec le loup. Il lui découvrait une nouvelle facette et elle lui plaisait beaucoup.

**Je croyais que tu voulais me laisser tranquille,** grogna Derek.

Stiles passait sa main dans ses cheveux.

**Et sinon comment vont les louveteaux ?** demanda l'adolescent.

Derek leva un sourcil, il avait les bras croisé devant lui.

**Ok, j'ai compris, je te laisse.**

Les deux hommes s'appétèrent a se quitter quand le regard de l'humain tomba sur le restaurant en face de la rue et plus précisément sur une de ses clients.

**Derek,** s'exclama Stiles.

L'alpha grogna, il ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille ne serais ce qu'une journée.

**Quoi,** dit-il en se retournant.

Stiles fit un geste de la tête vers le restaurant.

**C'est Chloé,** dit-il simplement.

Derek aperçue à son tour la jeune fille aux cheveux mauves qui semblait dévorer ce qui ressemblait à un hamburger.

Le cuisinier avait trente ans de fourneau derrière lui et il n'avait encore jamais vue ça. Ça faisait le douzième hamburger qu'elle engloutissait avec avidité. Et une fois le numéro douze englouti, elle demanda un treizième. Elle était là depuis bientôt deux heures. Chloé ne prenait même pas le temps de mâcher, alors que la serveuse lui rapportait de quoi continuer. Stiles vient s'installer sur la banquette devant en elle, en compagnie d'un jeune homme plus âgé que lui.

**Toujours en vie à ce que je vois,** dit la jeune fille avant de mordre à pleine dent dans sa nourriture. **En tout cas je ne sais pas ce qu'a votre ville, mais je n'ai pas chômé ces derniers jours.**

Elle prit une seconde bouchée, les deux hommes la regardèrent sans rien dire. Stiles ne savait pas quoi dire, c'était bien beau de l'avoir retrouvé, comment allait il aborder le sujet.

**C'est qui lui ?** finit-elle par demandé la bouche pleine en faisant un geste vers Derek.

**Je suis l'Alpha de Beacon Hill**, répondit sèchement l'intéressé.

**Prétentieux en plus**, dit-elle, **et que me vaux votre présence.**

Stiles s'apprêta à parler, mais Derek le devança.

**Vous pouvez vous débarrasser des fées de Stiles ?** demanda le loup.

**Non, on se débarrasse pas des lilliputiens, ils s'attachent à vie,** répondit-elle avant de gober la fin de son hamburger et de faire signe pour qu'on lui en apporte un autre.

Derek grogna elle était pire que Stiles.

**Vous pouvez arrêter de vous goinfrer,** s'exclama le loup.

**Eh il se calme le grand méchant loup,** s'offusqua-t-elle, **je suis en plein moisson, j'ai faim.**

Le loup ne comprit pas, par contre Stiles réagit tout de suite au mot moisson.

**Attendez, vous êtes une fée.**

**Moitié humaine, moitié Pixie** répondit-elle. **Mais je vous rassure ma moisson se réduit simplement à avoir une dalle d'enfer, privilège d'être en partie humaine.**

Chloé reprit une bouchée se délectant de sa nourriture.

**ça explique votre comportement avec Stiles,** dit Derek. **Mon oncle m'a prévenue que les fées sont des vraies emmerdeuses.**

La jeune fille fit une mine choquée assez exagéré, il était claire que la remarque du loup ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Par contre Stiles était dérangé, pourquoi le loup parlait à sa place.

**Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux rien faire tant qu'on n'a pas identifié à quelle espèces de lilliputiens vous avez à faire,** dit la jeune fille, **Et ce n'est pas facile.**

Alors qu'elle se remettait à manger, le fils du sheriff s'apprêta à énumérer tout ce que les fées avait fait jusqu'à présent. On ne sait jamais peut être que la chasseuse de fées pourrait identifier le comportement. Mais il ne put pas parler car quelqu'un les appelait lui et Derek. Elias s'approcha de leur table.

**Salut**, dit-il pour briser la glace alors que Derek se mettait à grogner, **content de vous voir dans un espace plus ouvert.**

La serveuse le bouscula pour apporter la nouvelle commande de la fille aux cheveux violets. Mais contrairement aux autres fois elle ne se jeta pas dessus, elle se contentait de fixer un point pour éviter le regard du blond qui venait de s'incruster. Pourtant ce dernier ne faisait pas attention à la jeune femme. Il ne se concentrait que sur une seule et même chose, Stiles.

**Je me disais,** commença Elias**, je suis en ville pour les vacances et j'aimerais la connaitre un peu plus. Vous voulez bien me faire visiter.**

Derek détourna le regard, il ne voulait rien à faire avec lui et il espérait que Stiles ferait pareil. Le loup ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais plus il y pensait plus il avait l'impression que le blond l'imitait, mais dans quel but se demandait Derek en même temps que d'autres questions incluant le blond, lui et Stiles mais il ne voulait ni y répondre, ni les poser. L'adolescent perçut que l'arrivé du blond avait tendu le loup et aller savoir pourquoi il avait bien envie de le faire chier.

**Bien sûr,** répondit l'adolescent.

Stiles se leva et sorti du restaurant avec Elias. Derek quant à lui ne bougea pas, quelque chose chez ce type ne lui revenait pas. D'abord qui viendrait passer ces vacances dans cette ville, il n'y a rien qui pouvait attirer les touristes ici.

**Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre toi et Stiles…**

Le loup tourna la tête vers Chloé qui venait de se remettre à manger.

**Mais un conseil,** continua-t-elle, **ne le laisse pas seul avec ce type.**

Comme si ça avait déclenché quelque chose, Derek se leva brusquement et se dépêcha de rattraper cet abruti d'adolescent qui attirait les ennuis comme personne.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles avait passé une étrange journée, si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il se promènerait en ville avec Derek Hale jamais il ne l'aurait crue possible. Et pourtant c'était ce qu'il avait fait et ce n'était pas le plus bizarre, non le plus bizarre était que Derek et Elias s'était lancé dans une sorte de compétition pour le séduire. Surtout Elias, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que le blond le draguait. Derek se contentait de casser son coup à chaque fois que le bond, essayait pour bien montrer qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu.

L'adolescent était assez gêné de la situation, à vrai dire il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait. D'un côté Elias qui pouvait avoir n'importe qui, le voulait lui et de l'autre côté Derek qui ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser seul avec le blond sans que le fils du sheriff ne sache pourquoi.

Elias avait voulu continué avec la soirée mais Stiles devait diner avec son père au bureau du sheriff. Il s'avait plus quoi pensé, certes Elias semblais le trouver attirant et une partie de lui était ravie que quelqu'un soit attiré par lui. Mais lui était attiré par Lydia. Tout en se grattant il réfléchit au faites qu'il devait dire au blond qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Mais bon si ça se trouve il n'allait jamais le recroiser.

Il avait dit au revoir aux deux autres et était parti rejoindre son père, Quand il arriva son père semblait être sur un dossier difficile.

**J'ai l'impression qu'avec toutes les morts de ces derniers mois je suis désormais incapable de m'occuper d'une simple affaire de cambriolage,** Lança le sheriff a son fils, avant de pousser ces dossiers sur le côté il avait vraiment besoin d'une pause.

**C'est le majordome,** dit Stiles, **c'est toujours le majordome.**

Le sheriff ricana à la remarque de son fils.

**Tu as prévue quoi pour ce soir ?** demanda son père. **Je suppose que c'est inutile d'espérer que ce soit de la viande.**

En guise de réponse Stiles se contenta de sortir des salades tous prêtes.

**J'ai bien fait de me goinfrer de beignet**, soupira John.

**C'est pas un peu cliché,** se contenta de dire Stiles en lui tenant une des salades.

Ils commencèrent à manger en parlant de tout et de rien. Ils avaient un pur moment père-fils. Mais c'est alors que quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bureau du sheriff. Stiles qui était de dos à la porte se tourna pour apercevoir Elias avec une boite de pizza dans les mains.

**J'arrive trop tard,** dit le blond en apercevant les salades.

**Je peux vous aider ?** demanda le sheriff qui ne connaissait pas Elias.

**Papa, je te présente Elias, un … un ami**, répondit Stiles.

John regarda Elias, puis son fils et de nouveau Elias, se demandant où ils avaient bien put faire connaissance.

**Je voulais remercier votre fils de m'avoir servir de guide. Et puis mes parents m'on apprit qu'il fallait être gentil avec les forces de police.**

Le blond posa le carton contenant la pizza devant le nez du sheriff. Ce dernier sourit en direction de son fils.

**J'aime bien ton ami**, dit-il avant de se tourner vers ce dernier,** vous avez pris quelle pizza.**

**Végétarienne.**

Le sourire du sheriff se brisa contrairement à celui qu'affichait Stiles. Le blond s'installa à côté du plus jeune, puis ils commercent à parler tous les trois tout en mangeant. Elias se raconta un peu, expliquant qu'il passait ses vacances ici parce qu'il ne supportait plus Los Angeles. Puis quand ils attaquèrent le dessert, car oui Elias avait aussi apporté des pâtisseries, ce qui combla de joie le sheriff, le blond demanda au plus vieux :

**Pourrais-je inviter votre fils pour un ciné un de ces soirs, pour le remercier correctement.**

Les deux Stilinsky s'arrêtèrent dans leur activité pour regarder le touriste. Alors que le sheriff trouvait intéressant que le blond lui demanda l'autorisation. Son fils par contre se demandait si Elias était en train de lui proposer un rencard.

**Je pense que c'est d'abord à lui que vous devez poser la question.** Répondit John.

**Je préfère faire les choses.**

**Je vous donne ma bénédiction,** dit le sheriff en souriant amusé du comportement du jeune homme, **mais vous devriez lui demander comme même.**

Elias se tourna alors vers Stiles il posa officiellement la question. L'adolescent ne savait pas quoi répondre. Son père devait se dire que c'était qu'une sortie amicale. Lui par contre qui avait passé du temps avec le blond se doutait que c'était plus ambigu et que c'était un rencard. Mais pouvait-il refuser la proposition, son père se demanderait pourquoi il faisait ça et ça entrainerait une discussion déplaisante. Et puis il y avait Lydia, il était amoureux de la rouquine, sortir avec le blond c'était un peu la tromper. Il se gratta tout en réfléchissait, bon il est vrai qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec elle. L'histoire avec Jackson avait bien prouvé qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre avec le co-capitaine. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se faire une raison.

Mais il n'avait rien de mal à sortir, mais il vrais qu'Elias était comme plus âgée. C'était comme si il allait au cinéma avec Derek. De toute façon il ne pouvait pas dire non, son père ne l'avait pas élevé comme ça.

**D'accord mais je choisi le film.**

Le blond sourit et le reste du repas se passa dans le calme. Par contre Stiles se demandait comme allait réagir Derek il ne semblait ne pas apprécia son nouvel ami. Mais pour quoi pensait-il à la réaction du loup, il n'était pas amis eux, non ?

Stiles rentra seul chez lui son père avait encore du travail, il avait quand même pas mal d'incident, l'adolescent se demandait si c'était à cause des fées. Les loups devraient peut être intervenir et prêter main forte à Chloé. Mais il verra ça demain, là il était épuisé, il avait eu une grosse journée et il avait accepté un rencard avec un homme plus âgé que lui.

**Ce n'est peut-être pas un rencard en fin de compte,** se dit-il en rentrant dans sa chambre.

**De quoi tu parles**, dit une voie dans la pénombre de sa chambre.

Stiles sursauta et se pressa d'allumer la lumière pour apercevoir Derek assit sur son lit.

**Derek, passer tout la journée avec moi ne pas suffit ?** demanda ironiquement le fils.

**Je voulais juste te rappeler de ne pas t'approcher d'Elias**, grogna Derek.

**Mais t'a quoi contre lui**, soupira Stiles. **Et puis c'est trop tard j'ai accepté de sortir avec lui.**

**Quoi ? **s'exclama le loup.

L'adolescent fut très surpris de sa réaction, ça ne ressemblait tellement pas au Derek qu'il connaissait. On n'aurait presque pu dire que Derek était simplement jaloux de le voir sortir avec un mec qui était relativement bogosse. Bizarre l'idée de savoir le loup jaloux lui faisait extrêmement plaisir.

**Je t'ais dit de ne pas t'approcher de lui**, lui lança l'alpha.

Il lui avait plutôt ordonné pensa Stiles.

**Si tu ne veux pas que je le vois dit moi au moins pourquoi ?** demanda l'humain avec un sourire moqueur.

**Juste fait le**, lui dit le jeune homme, **fait-moi confiance.**

Confiance, c'est lui qui osait lui demander de lui faire confiance. Le loup ne lui faisait même pas confiance alors qu'il l'avait maintenue deux heures pour pas qu'il se noie. C'était l'hôpital qui se fautait de la charité. Derek voyait bien la grimace que faisait le plus jeune.

**Alors fait confiance à Chloé,** ajouta Derek, **elle aussi ne l'aime pas.**

**Cette fille m'a laissé tomber comme une veille chaussette alors qu'elle venait de dire que j'allais mourir. Alors si tu penses vraiment que je lui fais confiance, c'est que t'es un idiot.**

Derek grogna puis s'en alla par la fenêtre, si l'humain ne voulait pas l'écouter et bien c'était son problème. Le loup se demandait pourquoi il s'acharnait à le protéger. Stiles, lui jubilait il était persuadé d'avoir raison en se disant que Derek était jaloux mais la question était de quoi.


	9. Chapter 9

Troisième semaine de publication pour Je hais les fées, j'espère que c'est toujours à votre gout. Dans tout les cas, je vous remercie vous tous de suivre, de lire et de commenter cette histoire. Je m'excuse si je répond pas à toute les reviews mais je sais jamais quoi répondre à part un simple mais grand MERCI. Allez je vous laisse avec le chapitre du jours. Bon Week-end de pâque à tous

* * *

Stiles avait prévu une journée tranquille chez lui, Scott devant travailler il ne pouvait pas passer du temps en sa compagnie. Le programme était simple, jeux-vidéo, film, un peu de rangement et de ménage histoire de faire quelque chose de la journée peut être même un peu de cuisine mais pas de bricolage, c'était toujours pire une fois qu'il avait terminé que quand il avait commencé. Mais le mot d'ordre du jour était surtout : réflexion. Il avait comme même accepter de d'avoir un rencard avec un autre mec, il ne lui était jamais venue à l'idée qu'il soit gay ou bi. D'accord certain de ses actes pouvait prêter à confusion, mais il n'était pas gay, il était comme même amoureux de Lydia depuis la maternelle. Alors pourquoi avoir accepté ce rendez-vous avec Elias. Il a beau dire, le fait que son père était présent n'est pas la raison ou du moins la seule et unique.

Il ne savait vraiment plus où il en était, c'est fichu fées commençaient vraiment à les lui briser. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il appelle le blond pour annuler, parce qu'il n'allait comme même pas sortir avec lui quand la motivation était que ça fera enrager Derek. Et rien de telle que faire enrager le loup pour le mettre en joie, il ne savait pas pourquoi il adorait le faire, peut-être pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un semblant d'interaction avec le loup. Et puis il y avait comme même Lydia, pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Mais ce n'était pas la vraie question. Non la vraie question c'est pourquoi il veut toujours qu'il se passe un truc, elle est avec Jackson et ils semblent réellement accro l'un comme l'autre.

Alors qu'il décida d'aller ranger sa chambre, enfin pourrait dire son père, quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée. Ah non se dit Stiles il avait prévu une journée simple tout seul. Qui pouvait bien oser le déranger, en tout cas qui se soit il allait le regretter pensa l'adolescent alors qu'il allait ouvrit. Mais il fut surpris de qui il trouvait de l'autre côté il ne s'attendait à tout mais pas à elle, il était tout simplement sans voie. Lydia était là, sur son paillasson. Le fils du sheriff se demandait ce qu'elle foutait là, depuis l'affaire du Kanima, leur rapport était revenue à peu près à la normal quoique maintenant elle lui parlait un peu quand ils étaient en groupe.

**Tu vas me laisser dehors ?** lui demanda la rouquine**. Ce n'est pas qu'il fait froid mais je préférais être à l'intérieur.**

Stiles se ressaisit et l'invita à entrer tout en lui demandant si elle voulait boire quelque chose.

**Non merci, je ne fais que passer, je dois retrouver Jackson à Miami.**

**C'était bien la France ?** demanda l'adolescent.

**Oui à part que la famille d'Allison vit dans un trou paumé.**

Le fils du sheriff en fut triste, il se doutait qu'elle devait être un peu être déçue de ne pas être resté longtemps à Paris. Mais il doit reconnaître qu'elle était idiote de penser que la France c'est seulement Paris. Ils restèrent longtemps là, immobiles tout en évitant de croiser leurs regards. Stiles voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisait là de son plein gré. Cette dernière semblait mal à l'aise et vouloir partir le plus vite d'ici. Elle sorti de son sac un paquet cadeau qu'elle tendit a Stiles.

**Je l'ai vue à l'aéroport,** dit simplement la rouquine, **j'ai pensé à toi.**

Il le déballa et sorti du paquet un sweat à capuche rouge, il était un peu déçue, des comme ça il en avait plusieurs, sans père lui en offrait toujours un pour son anniversaire comme ça il était sûr de lui faire plaisir. Mais par contre que ce soit Lydia qui lui en offre un, était étonnant. La rouquine lui avait plus d'une fois critiqué ses goûts vestimentaires et quand on sait qu'ils se parlent comme même peu, c'était à noter. Le petit détail c'était qu'il était marqué en lettre blanche « I love Paris » devant et « Mais ce n'est pas moi qui y est allé » à l'arrière mais en français, faudrait qu'il allie chercher la traduction sur internet.

**Je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que tu à fait pour moi et Jackson,** dit la rouquine, **et puis ce n'est parce qu'Allison et Scott on rompue que l'on ne peut pas devenir amis.**

Stiles ne savait pas quoi penser de cette « proposition » et pour combler le tout il avait droit au retour de l'urticaire et là il ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. L'arrière du cou le démangeait grave et aussi le dos ce qui était plus embêtant vue qu'il n'y avait pas accès à cette zone. Apercevant Stiles gesticuler d'une telle manière qu'une personne normal serait morte de honte depuis longtemps, la rouquine décida de lui prêter mains forte.

**Stiles ça va ?** demanda-t-elle.

**Oui, J'ai juste ce putain d'urticaire qui me démange dans le dos.**

**Montre-moi, **dit la rouquine en s'avançant.

Stiles aurait pu penser « enfin » vue la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait avec la rouquine. Il était torse nue et Lydia lui passait de la pommade apaisante sur le dos. Pourtant la situation ne donnait pas les émotions que Stiles aurait crues. Lydia avait beau le masser presque sensuellement en argumentant qu'elle aussi avait du mal à appliquer sa crème hydratante sur tout le corps, ça ne lui faisait rien.

**Un mythe s'effondre,** ne put s'empêcher de dire Stiles, **Lydia Martin utilise une crème hydratante.**

**Que veut tu ce n'est pas tout d'avoir une belle peau, il faut savoir l'entretenir.**

Après cet intermède, le silence revient entre eux légèrement mal à l'aise dans cette situation en tout cas du point de vue de Stiles.

**Pourquoi tu veux que l'on soit ami** ? osa enfin demander l'adolescent.

**Parce que t'as beau danser comme un pied et probablement chanter comme une casserole. T'es quelqu'un d'honnête et fiable. Ça m'a juste prit plus de temps que je voudrais l'admettre pour le voir. Et puis maintenant qu'on est dans la même galère mieux vaut s'entraider.**

**Alors pourquoi tu m'évitais après l'entrepôt ?** ajouta Stiles.

**Parce que tu n'es plus amoureux de moi, je le vois, mais que tu refuses de l'admettre de peur de te rendre compte de qui tu es entiché à la place,** répondit Lydia clairement. **Ta juste peur de l'inconnue, comme tout le monde. **

Stiles réfléchie aux paroles de la rouquines, au fond de lui il savait qu'elle avait entièrement raison. Il ne s'aurait dire depuis quand il ne ressentait plus le grand amour pour la rouquine. Par contre croire qu'il s'était entiché de quelqu'un d'autre, là elle avait tout faux. Avec tous les problèmes qu'il avait sur la gueule de qui pouvait-il bien tomber amoureux.

**Stiles,** dit brusquement la jeune fille nerveusement faisant sortir le jeune homme de ses pensées.** Ton urticaire, il disparait.**

Lydia n'en croyait pas ses yeux les plaques rouge qui lui donnait presque envie de vomir, disparaissaient centimètre par centimètre, ne laissant plus qu'une peau blanche parsemé de grains de beautés. Stiles regarda ses mains et là aussi se passait le même phénomène et là Stiles comprit, les fées l'avait tout simplement rendu allergique à Lydia, C'est vrai qu'à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se gratter. L'adolescent éclata de rire devant les yeux surpris de la rouquine qui voulait bien savoir ce qui lui arrivait.

**Tu t'es retrouvé coincé dans un ascenseur avec Derek**, s'exclama Lydia en imaginant la scène ce qui lui arracha quelques rires.

**De tout ce que j'ai dit, c'est tout ce que tu à retenue.**

Stiles lui avait tout dit, les fées, la gargouille, Chloé et Elias mais maintenant il s'en rendait compte qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas du.

**T'inquiète j'ai tout retenue**, ajouta Lydia.** Donc si j'ai bien comprit tu es parasité par des fées mais on ne sait pas quelles espèces, mais il faut l'identifier pour ensuite produire l'antidote adéquate.**

Stiles hocha la tête pour confirmer ses conclusions.

**Donc la question est,** ajouta Lydia, **l'urticaire a-t-il disparue parce que les fées ne voit plus l'intérêt de te rendre allergique à moi,** elle buta sur le mot allergique elle était vexé, **maintenant que tu as admis ne plus être amoureux de moi. Ou alors parce que justement l'urticaire était là pour t'aider à l'admettre.**

Le fils du sheriff n'y avait pas pensé, mais il est vrai que c'était une possibilité. Mais pourquoi les fées voudraient l'aider d'après ce qu'on lui a dit les lilliputiens ne sont pas gentils avec leur « élue ».

**En clair je ne suis pas avancé pour autant.**

**Et avec Derek ?** demanda Lydia. **T'as bien dit qu'elles font en sorte que tu le croise, si j'étais toi je passerais la journée seul avec lui pour voir ce qui se passe**, en disant cela elle se leva. **De tout façon tu fais ce que tu veux, moi faut que j'appelle Jackson pour lui dire que je viens plus tard.**

Stiles lui demanda pourquoi elle voulait annuler son voyage à Miami.

**Je te cite, tu as un rencard avec « un mannequin pour sous-vêtement », je ne partirais pas sans savoir comment il s'est passé.**


	10. Chapter 10

J'espère que vous êtes près pour une quatrième semaines de "je hais les fées", comme toujours je remercie tout ceux qui lise, suive ou commente cette histoire et toute les autres.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Stiles se tenait devant la porte coulissante du loft de l'alpha, il était là immobile. Après la visite de la rouquine, il avait décidé de suivre son conseil et de passer le reste de la journée avec le loup. Mais maintenant il se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne idée. Le loup n'allait surement pas apprécier de passer la journée en sa compagnie. Alors il restait devant la porte attendant que Derek veule bien se donner la peine de le faire entrer. Il était loin d'être idiot, il savait que le loup avait senti sa présence. Il devait surement attendre assis sur le canapé à attendre que l'adolescent entre ou parte.

Bien entendue aucun des deux n'étaient prêts à faire le moindre geste. Dans ces conditions il aurait pu rester longtemps comme ça, si les fées ne s'étaient pas décidées à agir. Pour une fois elles le firent avec finesse, la porte se contenta de coulisser tranquillement mu par une force invisible. En tout cas Stiles ne pouvait plus reculer, alors un pas après l'autre il entra. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé Derek ne se trouvait pas sur le canapé, il se tenait devant sa baie vitrée.

**T'en as mis du temps,** lâcha-t-il.

**Bonjour à toi aussi,** lança l'adolescent ironiquement, **c'est gentil de me demander si ça va et toi.**

**Stiles**, grogna le loup, **qu'est-ce que tu veux.**

Le fils du sheriff soupira, pourquoi avait-il pensé que le loup ferait preuve d'une quelconque politesse envers lui. Il s'effondra sur le canapé et regarda fixement le loup avant de parler.

**Je ne sais pas si tu la remarqué, mais les fées veulent qu'on passe du temps ensemble**, dit l'humain un peu honteux. **Lydia pense qu'il faudrait découvrir pourquoi.**

**Lydia ?** lança brusquement l'alpha.

**Elle est passée ce matin, elle m'a offert ça d'ailleurs**, répondit l'adolescent en montrant le sweat rouge qu'il portait.

Stiles entendait le grognement remonter la gorge de Derek, ce dernier tentait de l'empêcher de sortir. Le fils du sheriff se demandait à quoi ça rimait.

**Ah, je t'ai pas dit**, réagit vivement Stiles. **Mon urticaire c'était parce qu'il mon rendue allergique à Lydia. Il a fallu que je reconnaisse ne plus avoir de sentiment amoureux pour elle et tout a disparue.**

Sans savoir pourquoi Stiles avait l'impression que ça calmait le loup. Mais ça n'avait surement rien à voir c'était juste que Derek devait réfléchir à ce que ça racontait sur le comportement des fées.

**Bien**, fini-t-il par dire, **tu peux rester mais tu restes tranquille.**

L'humain mourait d'envie de lui dire une phrase du genre de « tu me connais » mais il savait que le sens de l'humour du loup était inexistant. Derek s'installa sur la table regardant un quelconque document qui semblait important. Ils restèrent silencieux un bon moment. L'adolescent observait n'importe quel recoin du loft, attendant que les fées agissent. Il faisait des allés et retour et ça commençait à déranger le plus vieux.

**Stiles**, dit ce dernier en grogna, **je t'avais demandé de rester tranquille.**

**Mais je suis tranquille**, répondit simple l'adolescent en s'approchant, **avec moi tu peux être sûr que je peux toujours faire pire de ce que je fais au moment où je le fait.**

Cette remarque eu le mérite de faire sortir Derek de son travail, qu'est-ce que le plus jeune venait d'encore inventer.

**T'as rien de mieux à faire que rester chez moi ?** demanda le loup.

**Ça dépend,** répondit directement Stiles, **ton oncle a toujours envie de nous tuer.**

Derek grogna mais depuis le temps ça n'avait plus d'effet sur le plus jeune, ç'avait-il déjà eu un effet sur lui, d'ailleurs ?

**Tu ne préféras pas chercher comment retrouver les souvenirs de ta mère**, lança Derek.

Le visage de Stiles se brisa et il retourna en silence s'assoir sur le canapé en silence. Le loup regretta ses paroles, parler de la mère du jeune homme n'était pas une bonne idée, c'était plutôt méchant.

**Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, **finit par dire le plus vieux après plusieurs minutes de silence de la part de l'humain. Ce qui, faut bien l'avouer, dérangeait atrocement le loup.

**Le truc, c'est que je n'ai pas envie de me rappeler de ma mère.**

Derek fut assez choqué, il avait toujours crue que l'adolescent adorait sa mère. Tout comme lui adorais la sienne, si jamais on lui privait de ces souvenirs avec elle il serait capable de tout pour les retrouver.

**C'est juste que**, continue Stiles, **je me rappelle comment je me sentais quand j'avais encore des souvenirs d'elle. Je me sentais mal, comme si je ne pourrais jamais être heureux même si j'avais une vie qui rendrait n'importe qui heureux. Marié, une belle maison, un bon travail et des beaux enfants, tout ça. Comme si ça ne servait à rien de chercher le bonheur vu qu'elle ne sera pas là. Maintenant j'ai envie et je mérite d'être heureux.**

Le loup l'avais fixé pendant tout le monologue qui continuait encore. Il venait de comprendre que le sarcasme de Stiles n'était qu'une façade, une carapace.

**Attention,** ajouta le plus jeune, **je n'ai dit pas que je suis content de perdre ses souvenirs, mon père ainsi que Scott mon en raconté. Mais c'est différent, je vois d'un nouvel angle et à vrai dire ça me convient.**

Derek ne savait pas quoi dire, il se demandait si Stiles l'avais dit à quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui serait plus compréhensive comme Scott. Pourquoi lui avait-il tout raconté à lui. Il n'était même pas ami, tout ce que put faire Derek c'est dire quelques mots comme quoi il le comprenait et après ça il se remit à étudier ses documents.

Ils restèrent comme ça plusieurs minutes, à attendre ils ne savaient quoi. Ils se demandaient juste qui allait craquer en premier et tenter d'entamer la conversation. Stiles se doutait que ce serait lui qui parlera en premier. Derek était plus habituer que lui à rester silencieux. Mais il n'avait pas envie de craquer, il s'était lancé sans s'en rendre compte un défi, il devait tenir face au loup. Pourtant il savait qu'il allait craquer, demandé comment vont Erica, Isaac et Boyd par exemple, même si leurs rapports ne sont pas ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de bon.

Heureusement pour lui, pour une fois les fées choisi un bon moment pour agir. Toutes les lumières du loft s'allumèrent et éclairèrent les alentours d'une lumière intense avant d'exploser, l'une après l'autre. Stiles entendit l'habituel ricanement mais depuis le temps il n'y faisait plus attention. Derek soupira ou grogna, l'adolescent n'y fit pas attention.

**T'as peut être raison, elles sont envoyées par les fabricants d'ampoule,** dit Derek en se levant.

Stiles beuga, c'était lui ou Derek venait de plaisanter sans oublier le fait qu'il semblait l'avoir écouté. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissant, le lycéen était persuadé que dès qu'il parlait au loup ça entra par une oreille et sortait par l'autre.

**Je ferais bien de vérifier si tes amies n'ont pas fait sauter les plombs de tout l'immeuble.**

Alors que Derek quittait le loft en disant ces quelques mots, Stiles se pressa de le suivre alors qu'ils descendaient vers le sous-sol du bâtiment.

**Elles ne sont pas mes amies,** hurla Stiles, **de toute façon du connait quoi à l'amitié.**

**Elles sont juste aussi exaspérante que toi,** lui répondit le loup, **vous êtes faites pour vous entendre.**

Mais qu'avait-il aujourd'hui, se demandait Stiles. C'était comme même la deuxième remarque légèrement teinté d'humour que lançait le loup. Il ne l'avait pas habitué à ça. Malheureusement sa faisait réagir le fils du sheriff au quart de tour.

**Je suis exaspérant ! **s'exclama-t-il**, en tout cas je ne suis pas aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison, moi**. **D'ailleurs une porte c'est même pas aimable, ça n'a pas de bouche alors….**

**Stiles**, l'interrompit Derek, **retourne au loft j'aimerais que tes « amies » ne cause pas plus de dégâts.**

Super, se dit Stiles en voyant que Derek avait accentué le mot ami. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait contre lui, ce n'est pas sa faute si des fées avaient décidé de le parasiter.

**Comme si tu te connaissais en électricité, il y encore un mois tu vivais dans un entrepôt délabré**, lança Stiles avec son ton habituel. **Et puis pourquoi se serait à toi t'en occuper.**

**L'immeuble m'appartient, **lui dit Derek alors qu'il était arrivé près des panneaux électriques.

**Attends tu as acheté tout l'immeuble**, hurla un Stiles particulièrement surpris. **Tu as assez de sous pour t'acheter un immeuble mais pas pour des me….**

Stiles ne put pas finir sa phrase tout simplement parce qu'il avait trébuché sur quelque chose. Il tomba littéralement contre le loup qui fut bien obligé de l'accompagner dans sa chute. Le dos du loup heurta le sol de la pièce alors que Stiles eu la puissance du choc amortie par le torse musclé de l'alpha. Qui instinctivement l'avait pris dans ses bras dans le seul fin de le protéger.

**Stiles,** grogna Derek.

**Bah quoi**, répondit simplement l'adolescent, **moi je ne vois pas dans le noir, fallait s'y …**

Cette fois-ci ce fut bien le loup qui l'interrompit avec sa bouche mais d'une tout autre manière. Alors qu'une seconde avant il voulait étriper avec les dents cet humain maladroit, Derek se retrouvait avec ses lèvres contre celle de Stiles et en plus c'était lui qui avait agis en premier. Mal à l'aise par la situation, l'alpha effleurait pourtant avec sa langue les lèvres de son vis-à-vis pour en quémander l'entré. Stiles finit par la lui accorder, pour l'instant il n'était pas super impliqué dans ce qui se passait. Alors que leurs deux langues se rencontraient, Stiles avait en tête le flux de pensée qui le traversait. Il se demandait si les fées l'avait pas rendu super attirant pour les mecs, parce qu'il y avait eu comment même eu Elias avant Derek. Il pensait aussi à quand il avait croisé le loup dans le magasin et que celui lui avait plus ou moins insinué qu'il était plutôt bien pourvue. Ça risquait de faire mal, mais pourquoi pensait-il à ça, si ça se trouve ça n'allait jamais allé jusque-là.

De toute façon quand Derek bascula pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui, il ne pensait plus du tout et profitait de l'instant. Alors que Derek s'acharnait à lui enlever son sweat. D'ailleurs il commençait à le taillé en pièces avec ses griffes. Derek recula son visage il voulait laisser le fils du sheriff respirer et en profiter pour détruire se sweat de malheurs.

**Derek, doucement on me l'a offert pas plus tard que ce matin**, dit Stiles sans s'en rendre compte tellement il était déboussolé.

**Je ne l'aime pas, c'est elle qui te l'a offert**, dit le loup avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de Stiles et de continuer ce qu'il avait commencé.

Sauf que le loup s'arrêta brusquement comme si il on avait ôté brutalement toute passion.

**Il y a quelqu'un au loft, reste là,** dit-il avant de se lever et de courir chez lui laissant Stiles seul encore allongé sur le sol.


	11. Chapter 11

Et voila le chapitre du jour, j'en connait qui vont me détester toute la journée.

* * *

Pour une raison inconnue, Stiles avait pour une fois obéit à Derek, il était resté dans le sous-sol. Chose qu'il commençait à regretter parce qu'il faisait noir et que vue l'odeur ce n'était surement pas un exemple de propreté. De toute façon il n'a jamais crue que le loup était une fée du logis. D'ailleurs sa se nourrissait de quoi ces petites bestioles, se demandait l'adolescent, c'est du moins ce qui l'aurait fait si il n'avait pas l'esprit accaparé par autre chose.

Derek venait comme même de lui rouler le patin du siècle, même si on était qu'au début du siècle et que Derek pouvait et fera sans doute encore mieux. Car oui, Stiles voulais que le loup recommence, certes il ne savait pas où ça allait l'amener, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir continuer dans ce sens. Il était assez sûr de lui, le sourire qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher lui faisait bien comprendre.

Alors oui, il aurait pu se poser une quantité astronomique de question sur Derek, sur lui et sur eux. Mais ce baisé l'avait suffisamment déboussolé pour qu'il n'ait pas envie d'en savoir plus. Il n'aurait fait que compliquer la situation, alors qu'elle était toute simple, Derek et lui s'était embrassé et il voulait recommencer.

Il se leva et décida de remonter vers le loft, il avait suffisamment attendus et il voulait retrouver rapidement le loup. Il avait complètement oublié l'intrus, mais ce dernier se rappela à son bon souvenir quand arrivé devant la porte du loft qui était légèrement ouverte, il entendait distinctement Derek parler avec quelqu'un.

**Laisse-moi tranquille.**

En faites le loup hurlait plus qu'il ne parlait. Ça faisait bizarre de le voir ou plutôt l'entendre comme ça, Derek n'avait jamais eu besoin d'hausser le ton pour se faire entendre d'habitudes. Stiles se demandait à qui il faisait face.

**Je m'inquiète juste pour toi, tu as l'aire particulièrement préoccupé,** dit l'autre personne.

Stiles reconnue Peter, l'oncle psychopathe du loup, donc en faites c'était plus tôt naturel que Derek hausse le ton.

**C'est lié à ce cher Stiles,** dit Peter, **il va bien j'espère je l'ai toujours apprécié.**

Savoir qu'il était apprécié par l'ancien alpha, déconcentra un peu le fils du sheriff, il avait jamais apprécié le loup en même temps il avait de quoi, Peter avait causé des meurtres, gâché la vie de son meilleur amis et tout ça. Derek grogna à la remarque de son oncle.

**Mais c'est que tu t'es entiché du petit humain, en même temps j'ai toujours trouvé qu'il ressemblait à Paige**, dit l'oncle en s'approchant de son neveu. **Tu sais peau pale, quelque grains de beauté et oser te répondre. ça m'a tout l'aire d'être la combinaison gagnante avec toi.**

A la surprise générale que soit pour le fils du sheriff ou pour Peter, Derek se mit à ricaner. Encore un comportement que l'adolescent n'aurait jamais crue voir de la part du loup.

**Moi et Stiles,** dit Derek entre deux rires, **t'as laissé ton intelligence dans la tombe on dirait. Qu'irais-je faire avec un gamin maladroit, insolent et qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Moins je le vois mieux je porte, malheureusement en ce moment il me colle. C'est ça qui me préoccupe, **termina-t-il d'une voie claire.

A l'écoute de ces quelques mots le cœur de Stiles rata un battement. C'était ce que pensait le loup de lui, il le croyait suffisamment idiot pour gober tout ça. Il se concentra sur sa respiration pour éviter d'avoir affaire à une crise de panique et en profita pour mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Il se doutait que Derek avait senti sa présence depuis le début, foutu loup-garou et leurs sens surdéveloppés. Donc au vue de la tournure de la discussion avec son oncle, le loup regrettait ce qui c'était passé tout à l'heure et cherchait à se débarrasser du plus jeune. Et bien il avait réussi mais ce n'est pas pour autant que Stiles allait se laisser faire sans rien dire. Alors il poussait brutalement la porte sur le côté et se posta devant l'entrée, le dos bien droit et le regard fixé sur Derek, tu t'attendais pas ça pensa le jeune garçon.

**Tu crois vraiment que je vais gober ça,** lança-t-il à l'alpha.

Aucun des deux ne faisait attention à Peter, mais ça ne dérangeait pas celui-là qui jubilait d'assister à une crise de ménage incluant son « cher » neveu. Ce genre de chose le mettait toujours en joie.

**Mais tu sais quoi, je m'en contre fiche de la raison qui te pousse à faire ça**, hurla Stiles. **Alors fait ce qui te chante, mais ne compte pas sur moi quand tu arrêtas de te voiler la face.**

**Exactement comme Paige**, lâcha Peter.

Stiles ne fit pas attention à la remarque de l'oncle Hale, il se contenta de lancer un dernier regard vers Derek. Il lui laissait comme même quelques secondes pour s'expliquer, comme une dernière chance. Mais le loup en profita pas, alors le plus jeune quitta le loft toujours en colère. Alors que Peter lançait à son neveu un petit « pitoyable » pour lui bien faire comprendre qu'il avait tout raté. Mais en réalité pour Derek il ne se volait pas la face, c'était tout le contraire c'était pour ça qu'il avait agis comme ça.

Stiles rentra dans sa jeep complètement furax, il ne supportait pas d'avoir si bien réagit aux lèvres du loup. Surtout que ce baisé lui faisait tout remettre en question. Il était prêt à accepter qu'il soit gay ou bi, mais de là à dire qu'il avait des sentiments pour le loup. Et puis pourquoi il en aurait, ils s'étaient juste embrassé ça ne signifiait rien, ce n'était qu'un baisé.

Il en pouvait plus, c'était censé être une journée tranquille à la maison. Et en l'espace de quelque heures il avait cessé d'être amoureux de son amour d'enfance et avait crue avoir un truc avec cet abrutie d'alpha, en plus il s'était confié à lui. Sans oublier toute cette histoire de fées.

**Je vous hais**, sanglota Stiles la tête posé sur le volant, **pourquoi vous vous en prenez à moi ?**

Mais les fées restèrent silencieux, l'adolescent décida qu'il ferait mieux de partir, si ça se trouve Derek pouvait toujours l'entendre. Et il ne voulait pas que le loup jubile en l'entendant pleurer. Et puis il ne pleurait pas à cause de lui en tout cas pas complètement. Il démarra pour rentrer chez lui dans le but de s'allonger sur son lit et puis d'attendre le lendemain en espérant que ce soit un meilleur jour.


	12. Chapter 12

Fin de la quatrième semaine de publication, ça passe vite, non? Je dis merci à vous tous, ceux qui me suive, ceux qui me commente, ceux qui me mette en favori et bien sur ceux qui me lise tout simplement.

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine.

* * *

**Ça va ?** s'inquiéta Elias. **T'as pas aimé le film ?**

Stiles tourna son regard vers le blond qui marchait à ses côtés. L'adolescent avait oublié que si il avait voulu prendre une journée tranquille pour réfléchir c'était parce que le soir même il avait ce fameux rencard avec Elias. Le garçon était sous la couette quand l'autre avait frappé à la porte d'entrée. Elias s'était impatienté voyant que personne ne venait ouvrit et avait frappé de plus belle. Vue que son père était encore au travail, Stiles avait dut se résoudre à descendre et en voyant que c'était le blond, il s'était rappelé que c'était le soir du « rencard ».

Ce dernier voyait bien que l'adolescent ne semblait pas d'humeur et il avait proposé de reporter le rendez-vous mais Stiles avait refusé. Disant que cela allait lui changer les idées, sauf qu'une petite voie dans sa tête lui disait que si voulait ce rencard c'était dans le but de faire enrager Derek, mais il refusait d'écouter cette voie.

**Si, j'ai bien aimé,** finit par répondre le plus jeune.

Le blond s'arrêta et fit face à l'adolescent.

**Stiles, c'était de l'ironie, on n'a pas pu voir le film.**

Il y encore quelques minutes, ils étaient assis et Stiles grignotait le pop-corn qu'Elias avait voulu lui acheter tout en évitant de croiser son regard. C'était comment même bizarre, il y a quelques heures il était en train d'embrasser un autre homme et cela ne l'avait pas gêné plus que ça, sauf le faites que c'était Derek. Pourtant il était en plein rendez-vous amoureux avec un homme et il était franchement mal à l'aise. En tout cas le rencard avait tourné court quand le complexe c'était retrouvé sans électricité. La direction s'était retrouvé obligé de rembourser tout le monde et de fermer jusqu'à trouver la cause du problème. Stiles connaissait la cause, vue que c'était nul autre que les fées qui ne semblait pas prêt à le laisser tranquille ne serait-ce qu'une minute.

**Désolé, j'ai passé une très mauvaise journée**, répondit l'adolescent.

**J'avais remarqué**, se contenta de dire le blond, **on marche un peu ?**

Stiles avait envie de rentrer et de se retrouver de nouveaux sous la couette. Pourquoi il n'avait pas accepté de reporter la sortie, voire de l'annuler tout simplement. Tout ça parce qu'il voulait se venger de Derek et de ce qu'il avait fait plus tôt. Il souhaitait vraiment que la journée se termine, si ça continuait il allait probablement faire d'autres conneries.

Cependant il y avait quelque chose chez Elias qui le poussait à accepter de se promener avec lui, comme si on ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Les deux hommes marchaient sans savoir où aller, il discutait de tout et de rien. Mais aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraitre c'était surtout le blond qui parlait. Stiles avait la tête ailleurs, il pensait encore à Derek il fallait vraiment que cette journée se termine. Elias voyait bien que le plus jeune avait la tête ailleurs.

**Tu veux rentrer ?** finit par demander le blond qui se doutait de la réponse.

**Se serait peut-être mieux,** répondit Stiles, **je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur.**

Elias posa une de ses mains sur l'épaule de Stiles.

**Tu veux me dire ce qui ne va pas.**

L'adolescent ne pensait pas que lui dire que l'autre grincheux l'avait embrassé serait utile. Il ne savait pas ce que Elias lui voulais, mais ce geste est plutôt ambigüe.

**Regardez qui vient là,** lança quelqu'un.

Surpris les deux hommes tournèrent la tête, ils aperçurent trois hommes du genre qu'on n'aimerait pas croiser dans la rue. Et vue le regard qu'ils leur lançaient ces trois-là ne leur voulais pas que du bien. Alors que le trio approchait de façon menaçante, Elias tenta de les intercepter mais celui qui se trouvait en tête, lui agrippa l'épaule et le frappa. C'était un simple geste, presque anodin, pourtant Elias se retrouva propulser plusieurs mètres plus loin où il atterrie sur le sol dans un gémissement.

Stiles recula et butta contre le mur derrière lui, mais où étaient les loups quand on avait besoin d'eux. L'individu de tête s'approcha et semblait contorsionner son cou et soudain sa tête changea, Stiles put voir une tête grise chauve avec de grosses oreilles pointues a la place et il y avait des tatouages tribaux un peu partout. Les têtes des deux autres derrière lui, changèrent à leur tour.

L'adolescent tenta de ne pas avoir peur, il avait fait face à Peter, à Jackson et à Gérard. Ce n'est pas trois machin-truc qui allaient l'effrayer. Pourtant quand l'un d'eux hurla, Stiles put sentir la terreur parcourir tous ses membres, il était comme paralysé. Le monstre avança vers lui en se léchant les babilles, quelques choses lui disait que lui n'allait pas se contenter de ses souvenirs.

Le fils du sheriff avait les jambes qui tremblait tellement qu'il était à deux doigts de s'effondrer, c'était seulement parce qu'il était contre un mur qu'il ne se ramassait pas sur le sol. Alors que la créature était à quelques centimètres de lui, il eut un éclat de lumière derrière l'agresseur qui se trouvait pulvérisé, il ne restait plus que ses jambes qui tombèrent sur le sol avant de se briser comme des morceaux de pierre. Elias se tenait derrière lui, la main tendu d'où émanait une aveuglante lumière. Les deux autres individus se retournèrent brusquement, le visage redevenue normal.

**Mais qu'est-ce que vous faite, ce n'était pas le plan,** dit un des monstre à l'attention d'Elias

Le blond baissa la main pour ensuite croiser ses bras contre son torse.

**Vous deviez vous en douter** **que je ferais les choses correctement, **leur dit-il.

Sur ceux il décroisa ses bras, une intense lumière jaillit pulvérisant les deux autres agresseurs à leur tour en une centaine de morceaux de cailloux. Elias s'approcha de Stiles qui voulait s'enfuir mais il était comme tétanisé.

**Ne t'inquiète pas,** lui dit calmement le blond, **le hurlement des Trolls leur permet de paralyser légèrement leur victime mais ça ne dure jamais longtemps.**

Des Trolls, comment Elias savait ça ? se demanda Stiles alors que le blond s'approcha encore un peu plus puis le prit dans ses bras comment si il voulait le réconforter. Stiles voulait s'enfuir, il avait compris qu'Elias était de mèche avec les Trolls mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait. Et il était quoi pour pouvoir lancer de la lumière. Elias le lâcha avant de poser un genou sur le sol et puis il prit la main de Stiles.

**Stiles, me ferais tu l'honneur de m'épouser ?**

L'adolescent ouvrit grand la bouche mais aucun son ne sorti, il était trop abasourdi par la situation. Elias se releva et sans prévenir l'embrassa, surpris Stiles ouvrit la bouche ce que le blond prit pour une invitation. Le fils du sheriff avait les yeux ouvert il n'aimait pas ce baisé. Il était différent de celui qu'il avait eu avec Derek et il préférait largement celui qu'il avait échangé avec le loup. Il eut comme un éclat de lumière entre leur lèvre puis Elias recula un peu.

**Voilà maintenant qu'on est fiancé, je te laisse trois jours pour dire adieu à cette vie, puis je t'emmène avec moi**, lui dit Elias avant de s'éloigner.** j'espère que tu apprécieras mon cadeau.**

Sous le choc, Stiles glissa jusqu'au sol et s'accroupit la tête entre les jambes et libéra plus de larmes qu'il aurait souhaité. Ç'aurait dut être une journée tranquille.


	13. Chapter 13

Je pense que beaucoup de personne attends de ce chapitre, vue ce qui se passait dans celui de vendredi. Mais désolé pour les explications il faudra attendre mercredi. En tout cas j'ai une bonne nouvelle (ou mauvaise ça dépend du point de vue), j'ai terminé d'écrire les derniers chapitre de Je hais les fées et vous en avez encore pour deux semaines.

Bon c'est pas tout, je vous laisse avec le chapitre du jour, bonne lecture.

* * *

Stiles n'avait plus bougé depuis qu'Elias était parti, ça pouvait être il y quelques minutes comme il y a plusieurs heures. Stiles ne voulait plus bouger, il voulait attendre que le soleil se lève et commencer une toute nouvelle journée. Il avait bien envie de demander à son père s'il ne pouvait pas aller passer le reste de ses vacances chez ses cousins. Mais Elias avait dit qu'il viendrait le chercher, il pouvait donc laisser tomber ses idées de vacances. Stiles se demandait pourquoi Elias voulait l'épouser, il n'était qu'un misérable humain alors que le blond avait tout l'air d'être quelque chose de particulier.

Et puis pourquoi ça tombait toujours sur lui ce genre de truc, parce que dans la même journée il avait été embrassé par un mec et demandé en mariage par un autre. Et en plus hier il était encore persuadé n'être qu'un hétéro amoureux de la belle Lydia et tout ça avait changé à cause de ces foutues fées.

**Tu as passé une bonne journée mon chéri ?** demanda une voie clair et douce sortit de nulle part.

**On a fait une partie de cache-cache avec tout la classe et même que j'ai gagné**, s'entendit dire l'adolescent.

Sa mère sourit avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de poser un bisou sur la joue de son petit garçons de cinq ans qui venait de terminer une journée à la maternelle particulièrement bien remplit. Claudia reposa son fils sur le trottoir pour chercher dans son immense sac à main, qu'elle se trimballait toujours, un petit sac en papier avec quelques gourmandises que son fils se pressa de dévorer.

Stiles pouvait sentir le gout du sucre dans sa bouche, pourtant il était encore dans la ruelle et il avait dix-sept ans, pas cinq. Mais il avait l'impression de voir sa mère, de sentir son parfum et la chaleur de cette après-midi ensoleillé de printemps. Il prit quelques temps avant de comprendre que c'était un souvenir qu'il revivait, un souvenir de sa mère. Elias lui avait bien dit qu'il lui avait fait un cadeau, il lui avait rendue ses souvenirs. Le fils du sheriff ne savait pas encore si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Pourtant ce n'était que de heureux souvenirs qui se rappelait à lui, les mauvais était toujours là mais rendu négligeable par tout le bonheur qu'il ressentait maintenant.

Claudia tenait la main de son petit garçons alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la voiture garé plus loin, il n'y avait jamais de place devant la maternelle.

**Et à part le cache-cache tu as fait quoi d'autre ?** demanda sa mère.

**On apprit les constallétions,** lui répondit le petit garçon la bouche encore pleine.

**Constellations mon chéri**, le reprit Claudia, **et je t'ais dit d'avaler avant de parler.**

**Oui mais si j'avale ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir manger un autre morceau et donc je ne pourrais pas parler,** lui dit son fils le plus naturellement du monde.

Sa mère se baissa et essuya les quelques miette qu'il avait au coin de les lèvres.

**Et bien, t'es bien comme ton père, toujours à vouloir manger. Si je n'étais pas là à vous faire de bon petit plat équilibré vous ne passerez plus à travers les portes. Quand est-ce que vous allez apprendre qu'il ne faut pas grignoter entre les repas. Sauf quand je vous donne la permission,** ajoute-t-elle quand elle se rappela qu'elle venait de lui donner des gâteaux.

**Chérie, tu mobologue,** lui dit son fils même s'il ne savait pas ce que ça signifiait. Tout ce qu'il avait retenu c'était que son père disait ça quand sa mère n'arrêtait pas de parler.

**Monologue mon chéri**, la corrigea-t-elle, **et tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi déjà que ton père le dit tout le temps.**

Elle se releva et puis prit de nouveaux la main de son fils pour continuer à marcher. Stiles pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa mère à travers se toucher, bien qu'il avait eu lieu il y a bien des années maintenant.

**Et si tu me racontais ce que tu as appris sur les constellations**, lui dit sa mère.

**Il y a la grande et la petite casserole mais Lydia dit que sont des ours pourtant sa ressemble à des casseroles. Tu crois que sa mère fait la cuisine avec des ours ?**

**Lydia ?** demanda sa mère.

**Elle vient d'arriver, ses parents voulaient se rapprocher de sa grand-mère.**

**Elle est gentille ?**

**Très, elle aussi jolie et intelligente, même que plus tard je vais l'épouser et on aurait plein d'enfants.**

Claudia sourit la remarque de son fils.

**Tu n'es pas peu un petit pour déjà te marier**, dit-elle l'air faussement en colère.

**Bah non, c'est un coup de foudre comme pour toi et papa.**

Stiles commençait à se souvenir qu'à l'époque c'était la seul histoire qu'il lui permettait de dormir. La façon dont ses parents étaient tombés amoureux avait tout à fait sa place parmi les contes de fées. Ils venaient d'arrivé à la voiture, la femme le fit monter et l'attacha.

**Ah oui,** dit-elle, **t'es tellement nerveux dès que tu la vois que t'as envie que le sol s'ouvre sous tes pieds et tu la déteste parce que tu ne supportes pas le faite que tu penses toujours à lui.**

Sa mère avait bien « elle » et c'était ce qu'il avait entendue réellement. Pourtant dans ce souvenir Claudia avait dit « lui » comme si elle voulait faire passer un message. Et Stiles savait quel message parce que pendant qu'il se souvenait des paroles de sa mère, il ne pensait qu'à une seule et unique personne, Derek « je suis l'alpha tout puissant » Hale.

Alors que Claudia s'installa à son tour, elle aperçue le visage de son fils dans le rétroviseur, il avait l'air perplexe. Sa mère comprit qu'il ne ressentait pas les choses comme elle venait de les définir. Pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à la maison le petit garçon était perdu dans ses pensées. Quand elle le détacha sa mère ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras tellement il avait l'aire perdu.

**Ne t'inquiète pas tu rencontras quelqu'un qui te ferait ressentir exactement ça**, dit-elle en le serrant très fort.

Stiles savait qu'elle avait raison, car il venait de comprendre qu'il avait déjà rencontré cette personne, qui n'était nul autre que Derek Hale. Le loup lui plaisait depuis leur rencontre.

**Et bien elle arrivera trop tard parce que j'aurais déjà épousé Lydia**, dit le garçon tout à fait décidé dans le faites qu'il se mariait avec la rouquine.

Claudia sourit, Stiles se souvenait qu'elle souriait tout le temps. « Avec un fils comme le mien on n'a pas le choix » avait-elle dit une fois.

**Têtu, comme ton père.**

Elle embrassa de nouveaux la joue de son trésors, Stiles senti les lèvres de sa mère sur sa peau. Puis sa langue qui le lécha. Une minute pourquoi sa mère le lécherait, Stiles ouvrit les yeux qui ne se souvenaient pas avoir fermé. Et aperçue que quelqu'un était réellement en train de le lécher en l'occurrence un chien ou plutôt une chienne blanche comme il le constata, un golden retriever si il ne se trompait pas. Il remarqua qu'il était étendu sur le sol.

Il s'attendait que le propriétaire du chien déparque lui demandant si il allait bien mais il y avait personne. Le chien avait tout l'aire d'être sans collier. Un chien des rues, semble-t-il, pourtant il était tout propre, presque étincelant.

**Il est quelle heure ?** demanda le jeune homme comme ça, en se levant difficilement.

Stiles eu presque l'impression que la chienne allait lui répondre mais qu'elle se ravisa quand elle comprit que l'adolescent ne le comprenait pas. Stiles lui prodigua une caresse qu'elle semblait apprécier. L'humain se décida à rentrer il devait parler avec Scott de cette histoire de mariage. Mais il ne le ferait que demain, quelque chose avait changé en lui, il se souvenait de nouveaux de sa mère mais il se sentait toujours aussi heureux que quand il ne s'en souvenait pas. Comme si tout s'était histoire lui avait permis de seulement retenir les bon souvenir et de ranger les mauvais dans une toute petite boites.

Et puis bien sûr il avait accepté qu'il était attiré et pas qu'un peu par Derek. Il ne savait pas encore s'il était amoureux du loup et il préférait attendre. Le faite qu'il s'était trompé sur c'est sentiment pour la rouquine depuis le début le poussait à prendre son temps. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il voulait être avec le plus vieux et bonne nouvelle il semblerait que ce dernier était attiré par lui, même si il ne voulait pas l'accepter. Mais comme sa mère l'avait dit, il était têtu et il allait travailler Derek au corps, peut-être même que les fées allaient l'aider.

Alors qu'il marchait pour rentrer chez-lui, il aperçue que la chienne le suivait. Après plusieurs tentatives Stiles remarqua que la chienne ne semblait pas décider à le quitter.

**Très bien, tu peux venir chez moi mais seulement cette nuit et tu es sage, mon père n'a surement pas envie d'un chien à la maison.**

L'animal aboya comme si il voulait dire qu'il acceptait les conditions. Stiles soupira il fallait vraiment que cette journée se termine.


	14. Chapter 14

Désolé pour le retard mais vous allez devoir faire avec, se sera pareil vendredi. Mais restons sur mercredi, je vous propose donc le quatorzième chapitre de Je Hais Les Fées, vous y trouverez tout les explications pour comprendre l'histoire dans les grande ligne. Par contre pas besoins de me le dire mais je sais que les pluriel de royal est royaux pas royals, mais ici c'est le nom d'une espèce de fées pas un adjectif, alors j'ai décidé décrire les Royals, voila pour la petite précision. Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Le lendemain le fils du sheriff décida d'aller à la clinique vétérinaire pour que Deaton s'occupe de la chienne, Stiles y arriva tout en téléphonant à Scott lui disant qu'il fallait organiser une réunion avec la meute de Derek, il avait eu du nouveau à propos des fées. Son meilleur ami voulait savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais Stiles n'avait pas envie de lui dire au téléphone qu'il avait été demandé en mariage par un homme. Pour rien au monde il ratera la tête que fera le loup, voir les loups, à cette annonce.

Dès que Stiles entra dans la clinique, Deaton arriva dans l'accueil pour lui dire qu'il était fermé avant de se rendre compte que c'était l'adolescent.

**Stiles,** dit le vétérinaire, **un problème avec les fées.**

**Oui, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venue.**

**Alors pourquoi t'ais venue ?** demanda Deaton sans être un reproche mais clairement étonné.

**Bah vous êtes bien un vétérinaire,** répondit Stiles sarcastiquement.

C'est alors que l'homme remarqua la présence de la chienne à côté du fils du shérif.

**Depuis quand tu as un chien ?**

Alors que Stiles allait répondre que ce n'était pas son chien, une voie féminine sortie de l'arrière-boutique l'interrompit.

**Comment ça il a un chien ?** hurla cette voie.

Chloé entra en trompe dans la pièce et se dirigea tout suite vers le chien sans faire attention au regard, surprit de la voire ici, de Stiles. Depuis quand elle connaissait Deaton.

**Montre-moi tes yeux ma belle**, dit la jeune fille à la chienne.

Quand elle scruta le fond des yeux de l'animal elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et laissa même sortir un petit rire cristallin.

**Voilà une bonne chose de faites,** dit-elle en se relevant.

**Si tu nous expliquais ?** demanda quelqu'un.

Stiles allait poser la même question, mais il fut devancé par Peter qui venait de les rejoindre. Une minute qu'est-ce que le loup ressuscité faisait là. Stiles était à deux doigts de penser que le vétérinaire, la demi-fée et le mi-loup mi-zombie manigançaient quelque chose et que ça le concernait en premier lieu. Avec le sourire aux lèvres, Peter rassura celui qu'il appelait son futur neveu par alliance, il n'en démordait pas, en disant que oui ils parlaient bien de l'ado quand il avait débarqué. Deaton demanda à tout ce petit monde de bien vouloir discuter à l'arrière et à Stiles ce qu'il voulait pour son chien.

**Ce n'est pas son chien,** dit Chloé en retournant dans l'arrière-boutique, **mais sa marraine la bonne fée.**

Les trois autres écarquillèrent les yeux et ouvrit la bouche en grand, surtout Stiles qui tourna ensuite timidement la tête vers le chienne qui n'en était pas une. Cette dernière le regarda comme si elle voulait dire « je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça ». Puis l'adolescent rejoignit Peter pour entendre les explications de la jeune femme, Deaton étant parti faire quelque chose dans son bureau.

Après avoir croisé Elias dans le restaurant et l'avoir identifié, Chloé était allée à Los Angeles parler avec ses sœurs qui s'occupaient de la moisson qui avait lieu là-bas. Il se trouvait que Chloé avait onze sœurs qui lui ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'yeux sauf pour la couleur des cheveux, qu'elle précisa être naturel. Pour le reste c'était une autre histoire, elle dit jusque que les fées n'avait que très rarement un bébé à la fois. Quoiqu'il en soit c'est dans cette ville qu'elle croisa Peter lui aussi parti obtenir des informations après que Derek lui eut parlé des fées. Et l'information obtenue auprès de ses sœurs inquiétait fortement la fille aux cheveux mauve.

**Il faut savoir que d'un point de vue, disons politique, les fées sont séparé en différent clan qui correspond aux milieux où elles vivent, telle que la montagne, la forêt ou l'océan. Chaque clan est dirigé par des royals une race de fées particulièrement dangereuse qui a des attributs correspondant au clan et à la nature propre des royals.** Expliqua la jeune fille.

**Comme envoyer de la lumière par les mains ?** demanda l'adolescent.

**Comment tu sais ça, toi ?** demanda-t-elle

**Pour faire court, hier je me suis fait attaquer par des Trolls qu'Elias a anéantis avant de me demander de l'épouser.**

Chloé était sans voie et elle regrettait de ne pas avoir prévenue l'adolescent plus tôt. Par contre Peter jubilait il voulait être le premier à mettre courant Derek, Stiles le fixa quand il le fit savoir.

**Il m'a tué j'ai bien le droit à ma petite vengeance.**

**De toute façon, **dit l'adolescent**, je vais dire non.**

**C'est un royal, t'as pas voix au chapitre,** dit Chloé sans faire attention au répercutions de ses paroles.

Bien entendue Stiles paniquant demandant pourquoi ça arrivait à lui, pourquoi les fées lui faisait ça et pourquoi Elias, un membre d'une sorte de famille royal voulait l'épouser.

**Parce que tu es un élu de marraine,** dit Peter.

**Les marraines sont une race de lilliputien, la seule à avoir un effet bénéfique,** commença à expliquer Chloé

**Bénéfique, on ne doit pas avoir le même dictionnaire**, hurla Stiles en colères.

Elle savait la race des fées qui le parasitait et elle préférait en parler à Deaton et Peter plutôt qu'à lui.

**Elles choisissent quelqu'un qui a souffert et le guide vers le bonheur pour ensuite sans nourrir sans que l'élue en ressent un désagrément. C'est juste qu'elles ont une façon bien particulière de guider, c'est pour ça que dans trois cas sur quatre, ça finit par le suicide de l'élu.**

Bon d'accord pensa Stiles, ça allait être une journée aussi intense que la vielle. On n'aurait pas pu lui laisser une journée de repos entre les deux.

**Donc quoi, je vais me suicider.**

**Oh non, t'es le quatrième cas, elle le prouve.** Réagie la jeune fille en pointant la chienne du doigt.

L'adolescent soupira, il avait oublié qu'il y avait ça aussi.

**Tu pourrais tout expliquer simplement et clairement ?** demanda-t-il.

**C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité,** murmura Peter.

Cependant Stiles entendis et il lui fit une grimace qui ne fit que faire sourire l'ancien Alpha. Et bien pensa Peter, Derek était tombé sur le gros lot avec celui-ci.

**Elias veut t'épouser car il n'est que vingt-deuxième dans la liste de succession à la tête du clan des montagnes. En épousant un élu de marraine il pourrait gravir plusieurs échelons et peut être tous. Pour ce qu'il y est du chien, d'après ma sœur Alexia quand l'élu accède au bonheur ou du moins fait un énorme pas dans cette direction, les marraines se transforment en animal, c'est une étape importante de leur évolutions**

**Derek,** dit Stiles d'une toute petite voie que Chloé n'entendis pas.

C'était Derek depuis le début, les fées, ses marraines, voulaient qu'il soit avec Derek parce que lui seul pourrait le rendre heureux. Stiles n'était pas sûr qu'elles aient raison mais au moins il était claire qu'il avait des sentiments encore indéfinies pour le loup et qu'il avait bien envie d'être avec lui.

**J'ai bien entendue, **dit Peter en s'approcha, **ça en fait au moins un sur deux.**

Bien sûr Peter l'avait entendue et Stiles avait l'impression qu'il voulait jouer les entremetteurs, c'était loin d'être bon signe.

**J'ai raté quelque chose ?** demanda Chloé

**C'est juste que notre petit Stiles à arrêter de se voiler la face, maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à s'occuper de mon imbécile de neveu,** dit Peter d'une façon que le fils du sheriff trouvait dérangeante.

**Ça ne la regarde pas**, s'offusqua l'adolescent.

**En faites si,** dit la jeune fille. **Tu n'as pas envie d'épousé Elias,** **non ?** ajoute-t-elle quand elle vue le regard ahuri de l'adolescent sur elle. ils n'allaient pas comme même tous s'occuper de sa vie amoureuse.

Stiles confirma d'un signe de tête, mais quel était le rapport ?

**Derek est le seul à pouvoir empêcher ton mariage.**

**Comment il pourrait ?** demanda Peter très intéressé.

**Même si Stiles n'a pas à donner son opinons, Elias doit faire les choses dans les règles. Il y a trois étapes obligatoires, d'abord il doit avoir la bénédiction de ton père.**

Stiles se souvient de la demande du blond dans le bureau du sheriff. Voilà pourquoi il avait d'abord demandé à son père.

**Puis il doit prouver son courage en te sauvant.**

Les Trolls, Elias avait envoyé ces créatures, juste pour pouvoir le sauver.

**Et enfin te faire un cadeau inestimable, avant de te laisser trois jours pour faire tes adieux à ta famille.**

Ses souvenirs, il lui avait rendue ses souvenir de sa mère. Le truc c'est que si Elias avait envoyé les Trolls peut-être qu'il avait aussi envoyé la gargouille. Sauf que c'était ses marraines qu'il l'avait envoyé au cimetière. Il tourna la tête vers la chienne qui lui faisait une tête de chien battu très réussit en même temps c'était plus ou moins un chien. L'adolescent comprit que ses fées ne savaient pas à ce moment-là que c'était un piège, elles devaient juste penser qu'il serait plus heureux sans les souvenirs de sa mère. Et bien quand Chloé disait qu'elles avaient une technique particulière elle était loin du compte.

**Il a fait les trois, n'est-ce pas ?** demanda Chloé en voyant la tête de Stiles.

**Oui**, confirma l'adolescent, **mais il a manipulé mon père pour qu'il donne sa bénédiction, il était de mèche avec les Trolls et c'est probablement lui qui a envoyé la gargouille**.

**Probable, mais c'est courant chez les royals, le témoin ne s'en formalisera pas.**

Le témoin, c'était quoi encore.

**Il faut un représentant d'un autre clan pour certifier que toute est en règle, si il ne donne pas son accord le mariage n'a pas lieu,** expliqua Peter, **c'est pourquoi on est ici, on pense que Deaton peut nous donner une piste pour le trouver.**

**On** ? demanda Stiles.

**Empêcher le mariage d'une fée et du petit humain qui a fait chavirer le cœur de mon neveu, que demander de plus.**

Alors c'est pour ça que Peter était venu au loft hier, pour dire à son cher neveu que Stiles ne serait peut-être plus célibataire dans très peu de temps.

**Mais ça n'explique pas ce que viens faire Derek l'a dedans**, dit Peter.

Cette histoire lui plaisait de plus en plus et là il avait l'argument infaillible pour se mêler de la vie de son neveu et de Stiles, son plaisir pas-si coupable que ça.

**Il existe une quatrième étapes, facultatif cette fois-ci, **expliqua la jeune fille**. Si quelqu'un d'autre est amoureux du prétendant et que ses sentiments sont certifiés par le témoin. Alors celui-ci à la possibilité de se battre en duel avec le royals, S'il gagne le mariage est annulé.**

**Donc tout ce qu'on à faire c'est trouver le témoin et le persuader de laisser Derek égorger Elias avec les dents,** dit Stiles.

**Trouver le témoin n'est pas le plus difficiles mes sœurs Alexia, Darcy et Léa sont déjà sur le coup,** dit la fille aux cheveux mauves, **Par contre si j'ai bien comprit Derek n'accepte pas ses sentiment. On doit le convaincre de les accepter avant de le présenter au témoin et on a que trois jours pour le faire.**

**Et bien se ne sera pas une sinécure,** avoua Peter.


	15. Chapter 15

Peter et Stiles se rendirent au loft de Derek en compagnie de Cinder, la chienne. Nommé ainsi à cause du conte Cendrillon. A ce qu'il se parait selon Chloé si elle avait des souliers en verre c'est parce que des bouts de verre entraient dans sa plante des pieds dès qu'elle faisait un pas dans la mauvaise direction.

Avant qu'ils partent, Deaton était revenue avec les documents qui pourraient aider Chloé dans la recherche du témoin. Mais le vétérinaire avait aussi préparé tout ce dont Stiles avait besoin pour adopter la chienne. Il ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute que Cinder ne le quitterait plus jamais.

Entre temps, Stiles avait reçu un message de Scott qui disait que tout le monde l'attendait au loft de Derek. L'adolescent avait donc quitté le vétérinaire pour rejoindre son ami, en compagnie de Peter. Inutile de préciser que Stiles était mal à l'aise pendant tout le trajet.

**Regardez qui j'ai trouvé devant la porte**, lança le loup en guise de préambule quand il rentra chez son neveu.

Tout le monde était étonné de le voir, sauf Derek qui était surtout enragé de voir son oncle et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était parce qu'il avait les mains sur l'épaule de l'adolescent.

**Pourquoi tu lui as demandé de venir ?** demanda Scott à son meilleur ami.

**Je ne lui ai pas demandé de venir**, s'offusqua l'adolescent, **pour qui tu me prends.**

Comment son frère de cœur pouvait penser qu'il était allé chercher ce psychopathe intentionnellement. Stiles observait tous ceux qui étaient présent. Il y avait bien entendue Derek et sa meute : Isaac, Boyd et Erica mais pas Jackson toujours à Miami. Scott forcement mais pas Allison toujours en France, heureusement pour le moral du jeune loup pensa le fils du sheriff.

**Peter depuis quand tu as un chien ?** demanda son neveu qui le fixait les croix brasé l'ancien alpha, que quelqu'un n'appréciait pas de le voir si près de Stiles.

**Ce n'est pas mon chien mais celui de Stiles**, répondit Peter en posant de nouveaux une main sur l'épaule du fils du sheriff, histoire d'enfoncer le clou.

Alors que Scott se demandait pourquoi il n'était pas le premier à savoir que Stiles avait maintenant un chien, ce dernier se libérait des mains de l'oncle psychopathe et allait s'assoir près de son meilleur ami.

**Ce n'est pas ma chienne, mais ma marraine la bonne fée.**

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers l'adolescent, s'attendant un de ses monologues qui pourrait expliquer plus en détail la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

**Il se trouve que les fées qui parasitait Stiles sont des marraines, une race de lilliputiens qui guide leur élue jusqu'au bonheur et qui se transforme en animal quand l'élue ne fait, ne serait-ce que l'effleurer, **expliqua Peter.

Derek grogna pourquoi son oncle en savait autant sur ce qu'il se passait avec Stiles.

**Et c'est pour ça que tu as voulu qu'on se réunisse ? **demanda Derek au fils du sheriff en ignorant le plus possible son oncle.

**Non c'est parce que « le mannequin pour sous vêtement », Elias, se trouve être une fée avec de très mauvaise intension, **répondit Peter à la place de l'adolescent.

Les louveteaux y comprit Scott ne comprenait ce qui se passait, Stiles avait bien sur parlé d'Elias à son meilleur ami. Mais ce dernier avait l'impression que Stiles et Peter manigançaient quelque chose, , le faite que l'adolescent laissait l'oncle de Derek répondre à sa place, c'était franchement bizarre, mais dans quel but ? De plus Scott percevait de la nervosité et de la colère chez Derek. Et il ne comprenait pas ce que ça voulait dire, mais il se passait quoi, se demandait Scott.

**Je t'avais prévenue, mais bien sûr il a fallu que tu en face qu'à ta tête comme d'habitude,** grogna Derek à l'attention de l'adolescent.

C'est alors que la baie vitrée explosa, les surprenants tous, Elias fit son apparition. Il se tenait fièrement debout et avançait vers l'alpha comme si il était en terrain conquis.

**Je te demanderais de rester loin de mon fiancé.**

L'annonce du blond choqua tout le monde, sauf ceux qui étaient déjà au courant cela va de soi. Le royal faisait face à l'alpha. Boyd, Erica et Isaac c'était rapidement levé pour soutenir leur chef. Scott c'était placé instinctivement devant Stiles avec Cinder était à ses coté, qui elle aussi grognait tout crocs sorti.

**Il ne vous a pas mis au courant ?** demanda Elias, **Oh chéri j'ai détruit ton petit effet**, termina d'une voie qu'il voulait amoureux mais qui était en réalité profondément flippante.

Puis il se rapprocha du loup.

**Ne t'approcha plus de lui,** lui murmura-t-il, **tu as perdu.**

Bien entendue tous les autres loups avaient entendue, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Qu'est-ce que le blond voulait faire. Ils percevaient bien que le cœur de Derek avait considérablement accélérer et qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Derek avait le point qui le démangeait, il crevait de le mettre dans la gueule du blond, non il voulait le tuer. Mais le loup n'agit pas, se contentant de grogner, il voulait que Stiles sente combien il était mal l'adolescent ne devait jamais savoir. Elias ricana.

**bon ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai encore du travail, **il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et dit avant de sauter**, J'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissances. A plus tard mon chéri.**

Et Elias parti aussi rapidement qu'il était venue. Après un temps pour se remettre de leurs émotions, tout le monde se rassit et Stiles expliqua la situation racontant le plan de Chloé, quoiqu'il expliqua seulement qu'il fallait convaincre le témoin d'annuler le mariage. Ni Peter, ni Stiles ne dit qu'il avait que peu de chance qu'il se laisse convaincre. Non la seul solution c'était belle est bien que Derek se batte contre Elias, mais ils ne comptent pas le dire aux autres.

Après les explications, Derek envoya Erica, Boyd et Isaac chercher le témoin, les béta voulurent contester, lui dire qu'il n'avait pas de piste par où commencer, mais leur alpha ne les écouta même pas, préférant leur indiquer d'un geste et d'un regard qu'il avait intérêt à se mettre au boulot. Il avait envie de demandé à Scott d'aller avec eux. Mais le jeune loup refusa disant qu'il préférait rester avec Stiles. Ils partirent tous laissant Derek seul chez lui avec son oncle.

**Pourquoi ça pas l'aire de t'inquiéter plus que ça,** dit Scott à son meilleur ami alors qu'ils étaient dans la jeep de ce dernier, **tu penses vraiment qu'on peut convaincre ce témoin.**

**Ce n'est pas le plan, **répondit Stiles en souriant.

**Quoi ? **s'exclama Scott surprit.

Mais Stiles ne dit rien et continua à sourire, il avait prévu de tout lui dire mais il avait bien envie de le faire marcher avant. Et puis il devait d'abords faire le point avec Chloé, d'ailleurs l'adolescent aperçue sa voiture sauf que c'était Elias qui attendait sagement assis sur le capot les jambes croisé. Mais comme si de rien n'était, Stiles se garait juste devant lui. Le royals descendit et s'approcha de la jeep. Alors que Scott était en train de se transformer pour protéger son ami, celui-ci lui dit de se calmer, le loup ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui se passait. Elias continuait à approcher et secoua fortement sa tête dans tous les sens, à chaque secousses des grains de poussière fut protégé dans les airs. Au bout d'un moment le blond fut recouvert d'un nuage de poussière qui ne permettait pas aux deux adolescents de le distinguer. Quand le nuage disparue se fut Chloé une main dans ses cheveux mauves qui apparue aux yeux des deux garçons. La jeune fille alla jusqu'au à la vitre du côté de Stiles que ce dernier avait baissé.

**Alors j'étais comment ?** demanda-t-elle.

**Bien, je ne pense pas que Derek ait vu la supercherie**, répondit Stiles.

**Bien entendue, il était trop énervé pour se concentrer sur mon odeur.**

**Par contre les chéris c'était un peu trop,** ajouta le fils du sheriff.

**On peut me dire ce qui se passe ?** s'exclama enfin Scott.

Stiles se tourna vers lui et lui présenta la jeune fille en ajoutant qu'en tant que mi-humaine, mi-pixie, Chloé pouvait produire différente substance dont une hallucinogène.

**Peter pensait que ça aurait plus d'effet si Derek croyait que c'est Elias qui le mettait au courant de la situation , comme si il venait le narguer.**

**Mais dans quel but ?** demanda le loup.

L'humain lui racontait toutes les informations que Chloé lui avait et avoué par la même occasion qu'il avait quelques attirances pour l'alpha et que c'était surement réciproque. Scott n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Stiles devinait qu'il allait avoir droit à une conservation avec son loup-garou d'ami. Chloé le perçut aussi et s'excusa, c'était maintenant à Peter de s'occuper de Derek et elle devait rejoindre ses sœurs.


	16. Chapter 16

Vous êtes près pour la dernière semaine de publication ? voici le 16 ème chapitre, bonne lecture. J'en profite pour remercier de nouveaux tout ceux qui me laisse des review comme ceux qui suive ou mettre en favori mes histoires, ça fait toujours plaisir.

* * *

Les deux premiers jours de ses trois jours de sursis étaient passés plus rapidement que l'aurait pensé Stiles. Le problème c'est qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles de Peter pour savoir si ça avançait avec Derek. L'ancien Alpha avait été clair, l'humain ne devait pas approcher de son neveu, sauf si il lui le demandait directement. Stiles se demandait vraiment si il pouvait faire confiance à l'ancien alpha, c'est vrai qu'est-ce qui pouvait motiver Peter à les aider. Scott lui avait vraiment fait douter sur le sujet, le jeune loup ne faisait confiance ni à Peter, c'est compréhensible, ni à Chloé ça pouvait être tout aussi compréhensible

Une partie de l'humain voulait que Scott ait raison, c'est vrai que toute cette histoire de sentiment amoureux entre lui et Derek était trop brusque pour qu'ils y réfléchissent à tête reposée. Mais il devait d'abord s'occuper d'Elias, il ne verra qu'après tout ce qui concernait Derek. Tout ce qui était important à retenir selon lui c'est qu'il voulait essayer. Bien entendue il a fallu que tout cette histoire s'emballe ça n'arrive vraiment qu'à lui.

On était le début du troisième jour et il n'y avait semble-t-il aucun avancement que ce soit du côté de Derek ou du témoin. Et Stiles qui ne pouvait rien y faire, il devait laisser les autres s'occuper de ces détails, il avait passé ces deux derniers jours enfermé chez lui. Ne sortant que pour faire faire sa promenade à Cinder. Bien que réticent au début le sheriff avait accepté de garder la chienne, Deaton ayant rassuré John sur quelques points et les premières constations sur la cohabitation entre les deux Stilinsky et Cinder étaient positif.

Donc Stiles avait passé ses deux jours seul avec sa chienne. Seul pas vraiment Scott passait tout son temps avec lui et bien que celui-ci ai arrêté pour le moment de parler de la chasseuse, le loup énervait toujours l'adolescent. Il n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de le convaincre que se reposer sur Derek pour le sortir de là n'était pas une très bonne idée, qu'il devait avoir une autre solution. Stiles pouvait comprendre que Scott avait des doutes sur Derek, mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que Scott ne laissait pas son opinion en retrait comme lui il avait fait avec Allison. Mais bon, il voyait bien que son frère de cœur se tracassait pour lui, et ça lui faisait plaisir d'avoir de nouveaux l'attention de Scott. C'est juste qu'il avait oublié que Scott pouvait être aussi énervant que lui-même quand il avait quelque chose en tête.

Il s'attendait à passer sa dernière journée d'homme libre à jouer à la console avec Scott, surtout pour ne pas penser à tout ce qui pouvait se passer et ce qu'il allait devoir faire. Comme comment dire à son père qu'il va devoir épouser une fée de sang royal et qu'ils ne pourront plus jamais se voir. Et le pire, c'est que si ça ne se faisait pas il ne se voyait pas dire pour autant que c'est parce que Derek, qu'entre parenthèse le sheriff a arrêté deux fois, avait des sentiments pour lui et qu'ils étaient réciproques. Heureusement pour lui, il eut enfin des nouvelles, cependant c'était de la part de Chloé et l'adolescent devait avouer qu'il était déçue, il aurait préféré que ce soit Peter ou mieux Derek. Mais c'était comme même une bonne nouvelle.

La chasseuse de fées lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un entrepôt désaffecté, ses sœurs et elles avait enfin mis la main sur le témoin. Stiles aurait bien dit quelque chose sur le faites, que les êtres surnaturels semblaient adorer les entrepôts désaffectés, mais il avait l'impression que ça aurait été de trop. Les deux lycéens avaient accourue à l'adresse indiquée où ils furent accueillis par la fille aux cheveux mauves. Ils étaient rassuré de savoir qu'enfin ils avançaient, par contre les premières paroles de Chloé les inquiétèrent.

**T'as pu contacter Peter, ça fait un quart d'heure que j'essaye sans résultat.**

Stiles avait crue voir un petit sourire se dessiner sur le visage de son meilleur ami, mais qui disparue presque aussitôt. Le loup devait s'être rendue compte que ce n'était pas le moment de jubiler d'avoir raison.

**Ce n'est pas bon ça**, dit-elle en paniquant légèrement, **j'espère que j'ai eu raison de lui faire confiance.**

**J'ai toujours dit que tu étais trop sentimental,** dit une deuxième voie féminine qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Chloé, **alors c'est lui l'élu de marraines.**

Une jeune fille identique à Chloé sauf qu'elle portait du noir avec quelque touche de vert foncer pour aller avec ses cheveux fit son apparition devant eux. Chloé la présenta rapidement comme étant Alexia une de ses sœurs, elle fut très rapidement rejoint par Léa, en blanc de la tête au pied y compris les cheveux et Darcy, cheveux bleu et même gout vestimentaire que Chloé.

**Pourquoi tu l'implique,** demanda Alexia à sa sœur aux cheveux mauves, **tout ce qu'on à faire c'est convaincre l'autre mollusque d'annuler le mariage.**

**Son mariage justement, **répondit Chloé, **il est déjà impliqué.**

**C'est secondaire**, continua celle aux cheveux verts qui ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher le morceau. **Vous avez intérêt à ne pas tout faire capoter**, reprit-elle pour les deux garçons avant de les emmener au témoin.

Stiles voulu la remercier de l'aider, mais elle ne fit que répondre sèchement qu'elles ne faisaient pas ça pour lui, sans entrer dans les détails. Pourtant le lycéen aurait aimé avoir c'est détail. Ce fut Léa qui lui expliqua.

**Les clans se font la guerre depuis des millénaires, mais dès qu'un élu de marraines rentre dans l'équation ça devient de véritables massacres.**

L'adolescent se contenta d'hocher la tête, il lui semblait que c'était Alexia qui prenait les reines de l'opération. Elle les amèrement à un homme attaché la trentaine largement passé. Le témoin comprit tout de suite le fils du sheriff.

**Il s'agit de le convaincre, pourquoi l'attacher ?** demanda-t-il.

**Clan des océans de nature clame ils peuvent se montrer particulièrement agressifs quand ils le veulent,** répondit Alexia de son ton froid, **sans compter que c'est un Kraken, c'est vicieux c'est chose là.**

**Les Krakens ont des tentacules qui pénètre dans les cerveaux pour se nourrit du liquide céphalo-rachidien et en prime il on accès au moindre souvenir et pensées de leur victimes,** crue bon d'expliquer Léa.

Stiles constatait que maintenant qu'Alexia avait pris les reines, Darcy et Chloé qui avait l'aire aussi exubérante l'une que l'autre se tenait en retrait, Cinder à leur côté le regard fixé vers la fille aux cheveux vert. Quant à Léa elle tenta d'assister sa sœur en étant plus humain avec eux, pourrait dire Stiles.

Le Kraken les insultait, leur hurlait de le libérer, qu'elles n'avaient pas le droit, qu'il était en mission diplomatique. Mais Alexia ne se laissa pas faire, elle sorti son arme et la pointa sur l'homme.

**Balle rouge, si tu n'annule pas le mariage ça va chauffer pour toi.**

**A partir de nos cheveux on peut concevoir différent balle qui ont des effets divers sur les différents clans, par exemple les balles rouge sont… **

Léa s'était penchée vers les deux garçons pour leur expliquer mais Alexia l'avait interrompue toujours sans aucun tact.

**Léa cesse tes explications, quant à toi annule le mariage,** dit-elle sans quitter le témoin du regard.

**Je ne peux pas l'annuler, j'ai déjà donné mon accord je ne peux pas revenir là-dessus,** finit-il par dire.

J**e ne te crois pas, pourquoi le clan de l'océan aiderait le clan de la montagne à avoir plus de pouvoirs, vous vous haïssez.**

**Vous ne comprenais pas, c'est diplomatique. Elias est le premier à l'avoir trouver**, dit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers Stiles. **Je veux rien faire qui poussera sa majesté à s'en prendre à mon clan**, **même si dès qu'ils seront mariés notre clan tentera de le tuer**, termina-t-il toujours en faisant un signe de tête vers Stiles.

**Ce ne sera pas nécessaire**, dit Alexia.

Elle pivotait sur elle-même pointant son arme dorénavant sur Stiles, pas d'élu pas de mariage c'était aussi simple que ça. Scott se mit instinctivement devant son ami, tout croc sorti tout comme Cinder juste devant lui. Chloé se plaça entre eux et sa sœur et tenta de raisonner cette dernière.

**Je t'ais dit qu'on a les conditions pour organiser un duel.**

Si ça ne fit pas réagir Alexia il n'en était pas de même pour le Kraken.

**Si un duel est possible, c'est avec plaisir que je l'organise, **dit-il souriant.

La tension fut à son comble pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Alexia se décidé enfin à lâcher son armes.

**Si ça ne marche pas, je le tue,** dit-elle avant de partir.

Stiles soupira de soulagement, quand il pense que Cinder voulait juste qu'il soit heureux, elle l'avait comme même mit dans un sacré merdier, il commençait à comprendre pourquoi trois élus sur quatre finissaient par se tuer. Chloé le prit par le bras et l'emmena vers la sortie disant qu'ils devaient aller voir Derek et tout lui expliquer ils n'avaient plus le temps de se la jouer subtil. Cependant ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils remarquèrent que Scott ne les suivait pas. Le loup s'était tourné vers le Kraken.

**C'est quel sentiment amoureux qui autorise un duel ?** demanda-t-il.

Cela attisa la curiosité de la fée.

**Montre-moi et je te le dirais.**

Stiles avait peur de comprendre mais avant que lui, Chloé, Léa ou Darcy aient le temps d'agir, le loup se mit à genou devant l'homme, dont la tête changea, devenant rose et visqueuse avec des tentacules qui sortait de son menton comme une barbe. Les tentacules se posèrent de part et d'autre du visage de Scott. Celui-ci hurla en même temps que Stiles criait son nom en courant vers son ami. Mais quand il fut arrivé à son niveau, Scott avait déjà été lâché.

**Amour fraternel sans lien de sang, personnellement je trouve ça pathétique**, s'exclama le Kraken en se léchant les babines, **mais j'autorise le duel**, termina-t-il devant la mine déconfite de l'assemblée.

Scott se releva en souriant.

**Je t'avais bien dit qu'il y avait une autre solution**, dit-il à Stiles.


	17. Chapter 17

Stiles était sur la route pour rentrer chez lui seul, si on ne compte pas Cinder, Scott étant resté avec Chloé et Darcy qui lui donnaient quelques indications pour gagner le duel, qui aurait lieu le soir même. Le kraken avait été libéré pour qu'ils puissent prévenir Elias. Le fils du sheriff était en train de réfléchir à tout ce qui c'était passé, il était content que Scott puissent se battre contre le blond mais dans son cœur il aurait préféré que ce soit l'alpha qui se batte pour lui. Donc il ne savait pas s'il était ravi ou non que son meilleur ami est réagi comme ça. Il reconnaissait que maintenant que le truc entre Derek et lui n'étais plus nécessaires pour le sauver d'un mariage arrangé, il pouvait y voir plus claire dans les sentiments qu'il avait pour le loup.

Il se rendit compte alors qu'il était temps de parler avec le loup, de parler de ce baiser et de ce qu'ils pouvaient être ensemble. Il fit un impressionnant, quoique complètement interdit, demi-tour et prit la direction du loft de Derek. Il monta quatre à quatre l'escalier et resta sur le palier, reprendre sa respiration avec l'impression que sa marraine se foutait de lui. Il fit coulisser la porte avant que les loups, en fait surtout Peter, soit complètement écroulé de rire de l'entendre totalement essoufflé pour avoir monté seulement cinq étages. Mais il semblait qu'il s'était trompé, même si l'oncle psychopathe riait peut-être intérieurement des agissements du lycéen son visage irradiait de colère.

**Stiles, j'avais été claire, ne pas venir si je ne te l'avais pas demandé avant**, lui hurla le loup ressuscité, **comment veut tu que je convaincs Derek si tu n'en fait qu'à ta tête.**

**Si tu décrochais tu saurais que ce n'est plus nécessaires**, dit simplement l'adolescent pour répondre, **et puis il n'a pas l'aire de t'écouter.**

Derek était assis devant la table à faire des mots croisé, oui des mots croisé. Quel passe-temps de vieux ne put s'empêcher de penser Stiles pourtant c'est fou il trouvait le loup encore plus désirable pour ne pas dire plus mignon. Il semblerait, aussi bizarre que ça puissent paraitre, que le loup n'est pas remarqué sa présence. Les mots croisés devaient être un moyen infaillible pour l'alpha de faire abstraction de son environnement.

C'était tout ce que le loup avait trouvé pour ne plus faire attention à son oncle qui lui rabâchait les oreilles encore et encore avec Stiles. Il avait beau l'avoir foutu à la porte de chez lui plus d'une fois, l'ancien alpha revenait à chaque fois encore plus souriant.

**Toi et moi on doit parler, **dit le plus jeune à Derek.

Celui-ci leva la tête remarquant enfin sa présence, c'était lui où Stiles avait l'impression que Derek allait esquisser un sourire en le voyant chez lui. Mais la nature grognante du loup était rapidement revenu.

**Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu veux**, grogna-t-il.

**Tu es jaloux, admet le,** lança le plus jeune.

Derek fixa l'adolescent mais celui tenait bon et de détourna pas le regard. Pendant ce temps-là Peter s'assit sur le canapé, il allait assister à quelque chose d'intéressant se dit-il. Il fit un clin d'œil à Cinder qui leva les yeux au ciel, en admettant que les chiens puissent lever les yeux au ciel, tout en pensant que l'oncle était sans conteste un sacré voyeur.

**Ne dit pas que ce n'est pas vrai, je ne te croirais pas,** continua Stiles, **tu as détesté Elias bien avant que l'on sache que c'était une ordure et t'as failli déchirer mon sweat sous prétexte que c'est Lydia qui me l'a offert alors que ce n'était qu'un gage d'amitié.**

Derek tenta de détourner le regard et de retourner à son mot croisé alors qu'il voulait plaquer l'adolescent contre un mur. Mais il se retenait parce qu'il savait que ça allait aboutir à quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas, quoiqu'en fait si mais ce n'était pas bien.

**Tu m'as embrassé Derek,** s'exclama Stiles.

Peter écarquilla grand les yeux, s'était encore mieux qu'il aurait pensé, il se dépêcha de profiter du spectacle avant que son neveu se souvienne de sa présence et lui ordonne de déguerpir.

**Et tu sais quoi Sourwolf, j'ai adoré**, continua l'adolescent.

Derek n'avouera jamais qu'entendre le plus jeune l'appeler Sourwolf lui colla des frissons un peu partout alors que c'était une moquerie à la base. Sans oublier la fin de la phrase qui faisait augmenter le battement de son cœur.

**Alors je ne sais pas si j'ai des sentiments pour toi, parce que je refuse d'aimer un gros abruti doublé d'un connard, sinon c'est de Jackson que j'aurais été éperdument amoureux pas de Lydia.**

Derek lâcha un grognement à l'entente du nom de son béta et de sa petite amie, grognement qui décrocha un sourire chez le fils du sheriff, il était sur la bonne voie.

**Quoiqu'il en soit Cinder croit que tu peux me rendre heureux et j'ai envie de la croire.**

Stiles crut bon de tendre le doigt vers sa chienne quand il dit son nom. Derek était comme même jaloux de chez jaloux, mieux valait prendre des précautions.

**Alors je m'excuse pour le numéro de la dernière fois, l'objectif était de te convaincre d'accepter que tu étais attiré par moi pour que tu te battes contre Elias et que le mariage soit annulé. Mais ce n'est plus la peine.**

Peter senti que son neveu était tout de suite soulagé, Stiles n'allait plus se marier devait-il penser.

**Scott se battra à ta place et soit il gagne et t'aura tout le temps de te décider soit il perd et la sœur de Chloé me mets une balle entre les deux yeux pour empêcher le mariage.**

Une fois fini sa phrase, Stiles se passa la main dans les cheveux tellement il était nerveux, si bien qu'il ne fit absolument pas attention à la réaction du loup. Il était trop occupé à réfléchir s'il avait dit tout ce qu'il voulait dire au loup alors qu'il était encore dans la voiture.

**Pour résumer**, finit-il par dire, **tu me plais, je veux qu'on essai et il y a plus qu'à prier que Scott vainc le peroxydé.**

Tout à coup Peter se mit à applaudir ce qui décida l'adolescent à partir d'ici le plus vite. Il ne se tourna pas vers Derek, lui laissant du temps. Il descendit l'escalier aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait monté. Mais alors qu'il allait sortir de l'immeuble Cinder le tira en arrière par le pantalon et les oreilles de Stiles se mirent à siffler, la seconde d'après il entendait distinctement la respiration des loups quelques étages au-dessus. Il regarda Cinder, Chloé lui avait pourtant dit que sous cette forme elle n'avait plus ses pouvoirs.

**Tricheuse,** lui dit-il avant d'être attentif à ce qui se passait plus haut.

**Bien si ça, ça ne te convint pas c'est que t'ai vraiment qu'un gros abruti pour paraphrasé Stiles,** finit par dire Peter après plusieurs secondes de silence.

**Il est mieux sans moi, accepte le,** lâcha Derek avant de dire plus discrètement même si Stiles l'entendit, **je l'ai accepté.**

**Oh mais tu vas arrêter de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, **soupira l'oncle**. Tu te dis que tu lui causeras du mal comme pour Paige. Mais retient bien ça parce que je ne le redirais jamais, ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est celle d'Ennis parce qu'il la mordu et la mienne parce que c'est moi qui t'es mis en tête de la transformer en loup-garou. Toi tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire en mettant fin à ces souffrances quand la morsure ne prenait pas.**

Putain, pensa Stiles il commençait à comprendre pourquoi le loup était comme ça, en faites Cinder ne voulait pas que son bonheur à lui mais aussi celui du loup. N'empêche c'est lui qu'elle a choisi d'embêter, forcement ce dit-il.

**Mais Stiles n'est pas Paige, même si il ressemble à cette dernière par certain coté.**

Derek ne voulait pas regarder son oncle, ça il le savait mais il avait comme même peur.

**Il est peut être prêt à t'attendre, mais c'est une perle pour ne pas dire quelque chose de limite vulgaire. Alors beaucoup de personne vont tenter de le faire t'oublier pour l'avoir, moi le premier.**

Alors si ça, ça ne faisait pas bouger le loup alors c'était sans solution, il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pensa Peter. Stiles dégluti en entendant qu'il avait aussi tapé dans l'œil du plus vieux des Hales. Il était peut-être temps de renter se dit-il. De toute façon Scott allait battre Elias, empêchant ainsi le mariage et lui et Derek aurait tout le temps de construire quelque chose. Derek voulait être avec lui maintenant Stiles en était persuadé, il fallait juste lui mettre le pied à l'étrier.


	18. Chapter 18

Scott lâcha un gémissement quand il retomba sur le sol après avoir frappé de plein fouet l'arbre contre lequel Elias l'avait lancé. Un peu plus loin en retrait Chloé et Darcy lui réappelaient leurs indications de l'après-midi en hurlant. Malheureusement le Kraken leur ordonna de se taire, elles ne devaient pas intervenir dans le duel. Déjà qu'il avait accepté leur conditions comme quoi Elias n'avait pas le droit de se servir de sa « lumière de royals », pour qu'ils soient sur un pied d'égalité, avaient elles demandé. Bien que ça n'ait pas été difficile de prendre une décision, la fée du clan des océans était le premier à souhaiter que le mariage n'est pas lieu.

A l'écart, se tenait Léa et Alexia, la première se demandait si elle osera essayer d'empêcher sa sœur de mettre sa menace à exécution, alors que le seconde avait sa main sur son flingue attaché à la ceinture près à dégainer dès que le témoin prononcerait la victoire d'Elias. Elle observait attentivement le duel et tout en regardant du coin de l'œil le lycéen. Celui-ci était bien entendue extrêmement nerveux c'était sa vie qui était en jeu tout de même, pourtant il se comportait comme un spectateur classique de catch, s'exclamant à gorge déployé. Il ne tenait surtout pas à tourner son regard vers la fille aux cheveux verts. De toute façon Cinder se chargeait de la garder à l'œil.

Scott se releva difficilement mais Elias lui assona un coup de pied dans le ventre renvoyant le loup contre l'arbre. Puis le royals se mit à pavaner devant l'assemblée. C'est vrai que sous cette forme il était plus impressionnant que sous son apparence de « mannequin pour sous-vêtement ». Il ressemblait à une statue de dieu grec, le corps musclé avec l'aspect du bronze, il était recouvert de feuille d'or à certain endroit. Il avait une proéminence sur le front qui faisait tout le tour de sa tête et qui ressemblait à une couronne et ses yeux était telle de mini soleil. Sans compter qu'il avait sorti sa tenue d'apparat, une jupette de centurion romain et les chaussures qui allait avec, il ne portait rien d'autre, même pas d'armure sa peau étant déjà suffisamment résistante. Avec tout ça il en jetait un max.

Scott tenta un nouveau de se relever, chaque coups de la part de son adversaire lui donnait l'impression de recevoir un boulet de canon. Et le pire c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas lui renvoyer l'appareil, il avait essayé de frapper Elias au début du combat mais il avait eu l'impression de cogner du béton armé. Elias lui redonnait un coup de pied mais cette fois directement contre la mâchoire du loup. Sous la violence du choc il crachait une gerbe de sang avant de se ramasser sur le sol.

Elias soupira de déception, Il c'était attendu à devoir passer par l'étape du duel, mais pas contre ce type insignifiant. Il était déçu de ne pas faire face à Derek, il aurait voulu l'humilier d'avantage après lui avoir volé l'humain dont il était amoureux. Pour lui ce petit mordu n'avait aucune légitimée à se battre contre lui.

Derrière lui le témoin comptait, dégouté, le temps que prenait le loup pour se relever comme il l'aurait fait dans un match de Boxe. Malheureusement Scott n'eut pas la force de se soulever dans le temps impartie. Et alors tout ce passa vite, alors que le Kraken prononçait la victoire d'Elias tout le monde tournèrent la tête vers Alexia qui s'apprêtait à tirer. Elle ne recula pas, ne renonçant pas à son choix même si elle savait qu'Elias la tuerait dès que la balle quitterait le canon de son arme.

Mais un hurlement de rage perça la nuit, une forme tomba juste devant la fille aux cheveux verts et la désarma presque aussitôt, Scott entendit des os se briser, avant de l'envoyer s'écraser sur le sol des mètres plus loin.

**Alexia,** hurla Léa prêt à aller secourir sa sœur.

Mais elle ne put pas le faire, Derek, car c'était bien lui, se retourna et hurla de toute sa puissance d'alpha et bien que n'étant pas un loup, la jeune fille resta figé sur place. Le visage de l'alpha redevint normal et se tourna vers Stiles, lui lançant un regard qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui qu'il avait lancé à ce même adolescent pour le sauver des griffes d'Isaac dans le commissariat. Regard qui fit frissonner et déglutir le plus jeune tout en faisant réagir une certaine partie de son anatomie.

Derek s'était enfin décidé il était temps pensa l'adolescent. Derek avait assisté à tout le combat caché en haut d'un arbre priant pour que Scott donne à Elias la correction qu'il mérite. Il ne voulait pas que Stiles sache qu'il voulait être avec lui, du moins maintenant, parce qu'il ne tenait pas à avouer qu'il avait suffi que son oncle sous-entend qu'il allait mettre Stiles dans son lit si l'alpha ne faisait rien, pour que ce dernier jette ses résolutions de rester éloigné du lycéen pour le protéger directement à la poubelle.

**J'exige de pouvoir me battre pour Stiles,** dit le loup d'une voie claire.

Elias allait lui répondre que c'était trop tard mais le Kraken le devança.

**Exigence accepté,** dit-il.

Surpris Elias se tourna vers son témoin.

**Il y a déjà eu un duel et je l'ai emporté**, lui hurla-t-il avec colère.

**Il n'a jamais été précisé qu'il ne devait avoir qu'un seul duel**, répondit le Kraken d'un ton sarcastique, **tant que le délai de trois jours n'est pas passé, il peut avoir autant de duel qu'il y a de demande légitime.**

**Vous n'avez pas vérifié sa légitimité.**

Le Kraken pouffa.

**Vous savez comme moi, qu'il est tout à fait légitime.**

Pendant que c'était deux-là se disputait, Scott s'était relevé, le bas du visage en sang et s'était approcher de Derek.

**T'as intérêts à lui foutre la raclée de sa vie**, dit-il. **Et prend soin de lui**, termina-t-il d'une voie plus discrète en montrant Stiles du regard.

Le jeune loup s'éloigna mais l'alpha l'agrippa par le bras.

**Tant que t'es là pour m'empêcher d'être un gros connard, ça me va.**

Scott comprit que le loup avait des sentiments sincères pour son ami et décida qu'il pouvait s'habituer à avoir ces deux-là ensemble, même si il faudrait du temps tellement il trouvait ça bizarre. Il rejoignit Stiles et Cinder en marchant difficilement. Alors que Derek approchait pour faire face à Elias, Chloé l'intercepta

**Et bien t'en a pris ton temps,** dit-elle avant de redevenir sérieuse, **juste fait attention il est aussi résistant qu'un rock et si il te tombe dessus t'aura l'impression de te prendre un éboulement.**

Derek prit note, mais il crevait d'envie de coller son point contre le visage du blond qui n'était plus blond sous cette forme. Le combat commença, l'alpha se transforma et se lança les griffes sorties contre le royal, lui donnant coup sur coup. Même si il avait peut-être plus mal que son adversaire, Derek ne lâcha rien. Elias encaissa tous les coups jusqu'à qu'il ne tienne plus et envoie un coup de lumière sur le loup le projetant plus loin. Le témoin voulu s'offusquer, le royals n'avait pas le droit, mais avant qu'il puisse articuler une parole.

**Il n'a jamais été précisé que je n'avais pas le droit à ma lumière pour ce duel ci,** lui lança Elias.

Elias était manifestement en colère mais pas autant que loup de l'avoir laissé s'approcher de Stiles sans rien faire. Il se remit attaquer de plus belle et Elias commençait à fissurer sous les coups. Le royals lui redonna un coup de lumière pour l'éloigner puis le prit par les épaules et le plaqua contre un arbre. Stiles aurait presque pu trouver ça comique, non il trouvait ça drôles, même si il avait peur pour le loup même plus que pour lui-même. Elias le perçut et ce fut le début de sa perte.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il peut te trouver**, hurla-t-il au loup alors que leurs visages n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres. **Dès que je vous est vue dans la pharmacie, j'ai su que tu allais me poser problème. J'ai fait tout comme toi, j'ai même été un meilleur toi, plus chaleureux, plus compatissant et il t'a quand même choisit.**

Sans se rendre compte Elias avait repris son apparence humaine et Derek en profita, le blond lui avait pas bloqué les bras. D'un coup de griffe il tenta de lui trancher la gorge, sous cette apparence il était moins résistant Peter avait eu la bonne idée de lui dire, mais le royals réagit juste à temps et reprit son apparence véritable et recula du loup. Derek s'avança et se mit à son tour à parler d'une voie forte.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il me trouve ? je me pose la même question. Je suis asociale, grincheux et tout un autre truc dans le genre, mais il m'a choisi et il temps que je le choisisse à mon tour.**

Sur ceux malgré la forte résistance de la peau du royal, ses griffes percèrent la peau au niveau des côtes et de tout sa force Derek les fit bouger vers là où devait se trouver le cœur d'Elias. Derek pour attendre son objectif ignora la sensation que ses griffes se retournaient sous la résistance du corps de son adversaire. Comme il ignorait les hurlements de Darcy et Chloé qui demandèrent au Kraken ce qu'il attendait pour mettre fin au combat. Le témoin prononça la victoire de Derek et l'annulation du mariage, les deux filles s'élancèrent vers le loup pour l'éloigner, lui disant que c'était terminé, qu'il avait gagné et que tuer Elias ne ferait que déclenché une guerre entre sa meute et le clan de la montagne.

L'alpha finit par s'éloigner, mais Elias était près a tout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, il s'apprêtait à envoyer toute la lumière qu'il pouvait, mais il fut agrippé par des tentacules qui s'enroulèrent autour de lui jusqu'à sa tête et elles y entrainèrent le faisant tomber dans les pommes. Le Kraken l'agrippa plus ferment, le mariage n'étant plus d'actualité il n'avait plus à être diplomatique avec Elias.

**Je pense que mon roi va aimer mon cadeau**, dit-il avant de disparaitre en emmenant sa prise.

Derek se libéra des mains des moitié fée, moitié humaine et se lança vers Stiles tant qu'il avait encore le courage et l'embrassa si fougueusement qu'une seule pensée traversa l'esprit du plus jeune, oui Derek pouvait faire largement mieux qu'à la cave. Scott se racla la gorge, décidant Stiles à se reculer et le fils du sheriff fut surpris de voir que Derek n'était plus ce male fier et sûr de lui d'il y a encore quelques minutes. Stiles vue sur le visage de l'alpha tout l'inquiétude qui le traversait. Peur de ne pas le mériter, de tout gâcher comme avec Paige. Mais l'adolescent pouvait aussi percevoir une lueur d'envi, le loup voulait être avec lui. Et cette fois-ci Derek le fit clairement savoir, il prit la tête du plus jeune doucement entre ces mains et commença à lui caresser délicatement les joues avec ses pouces. Son regard perdu dans les yeux couleur whisky de Stiles, le loup ne voyait que l'adolescent auprès de lui, forçant Scott à de nouveaux se racler la gorge.

* * *

Et voila le dernier chapitre de Je hais les fées, j'espère que ça vous a plu, parce que j'ai eu du mal. Je trouve que je n'arrive pas à décrire correctement les sentiments et les mettre en avant. Je remercie, comme toujours, tout ceux qui me suive, me commente ou me mette en favori. Pour ce qui est de la suite que j'ai présenté dans mon profil, elle est toujours d'actualité mais elle n'arrivera pas tout de suite. J'ai envie décrit d'autre histoire avant, d'ailleurs je pense que je commencerais à poster la prochaine histoire pas le lundi qui vient mais celui d'après. Par contre je posterais un nouveaux OS (voir deux si j'ai de l'inspiration entre temps) dans la semaines histoire de vous faire patienter.

Bon vendredi et bon week-end.


End file.
